A Glimpse of Light
by MarshMella
Summary: Juno x Starkiller pairing. Fluff warning.    Despite his deeds, he was not yet lost to darkness. Show him a glimpse of light and he might yet be saved.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, do not own Star Wars or these characters.

**Author's note:**

Okay, I'm a bit nervous about this, but here goes. My first attempt at a Star Wars fanfic! My knowledge of the world is limited to the six movies and to this particular game, hence me feeling worried about not getting something right. If you spot any mistakes in the star-wars lore here, please let me know so that I can make corrections! I've tried checking things on the Star Wars Wiki and such, but some things I had to try and do from memory.

Also, please note that whilst most of these scenes are simply extended ones of the game, I have changed the dialogue in some parts to help with the flow.

The pairing of this will be Juno and Starkiller, so if you don't like them accompanied by a nice helping of fluff, then I suggest you turn back now!

I normally don't ask for reviews, but if you do enjoy what I've written, I would love to know! I'm thinking about doing a longer piece that continues on from the games, but probably won't bother dabbling if this isn't enjoyable.

I also have most of this written up, so updates should be swift!

May the force be with you!

* * *

It was hard to describe his feelings at that moment, knowing that all of his training and...and suffering, had led up to these last tests of strength. Nervousness? Excitement? No. Neither of those things. Actually, thinking about it, he felt very little at all. Was that…normal?

His Master's orders still rang in his head; leave no one alive. Destroy and claim the lightsaber of the Jedi, Kota. The Apprentice had been briefly concerned at the idea of killing their allies, but he supposed it was a small price to pay for the upkeep of secrecy. After all, too much had gone into their plans for power and dominance for it all to be ruined by a blathering stormtrooper. His whole _life_ had been forged for the very purpose of aiding the Dark Lord Vader in defeating the Emperor. No. He would do what needed to be done.

He would-

-Wait. What was-?

The buzz of energy was faint, but enough to hinder his step as he crossed the loading bay. Half turning, he came face to face with that of a Jedi who had seemingly been lying in wait for him to pass by. The Jedi leapt with a furious cry and the blazing, crimson lightsaber flared in the Apprentice's hand. The weapons clashed with an electrical hiss and the heat pulsated across the boy's face as he interrupted the Jedi's first assault. He would not give his attacker another opportunity.

With a grunt, he shoved the Jedi backwards and, curling the fingers of his free hand, dragged the power of the Force up into his arm. The blast of Force power that followed sent the Jedi sprawling helplessly across the ground and, a second later, the Apprentice's lightsaber drove into innards that - instead of being soft and squishy - buzzed with electricity and sparks.

"Ah, Master! Another excellent duel!" Now, instead of the aging Jedi, there was a gangly looking droid with large, moon-shaped eyes and faded grey-blue armour plating that protected metal, black innards.

PROXY.

The droid picked himself up off of the floor, seemingly no worse for wear, and lamented on yet another failed attempt at taking his Master's life. After all, a droid that couldn't fulfil its primary programming was nothing more than a useless hunk of metal.

The Apprentice shrugged off the attempt on his life, continuing on his way as if nothing had even happened between them. After all, the droid had been around for as long as he could remember. PROXY served his purpose, whether he realised it or not. His presence meant that the Apprentice was always in a state of awareness, never fully able to let himself relax and drop his defences. A cruel way to teach a child to be aware of his surroundings, perhaps, but certainly an effective one.

"Don't worry. There'll be other chances, I'm sure. Hey, but do me a favour, don't try ambushing me when-" The words died in his mouth. There, across the way, facing the ship _- his_ ship - was a woman. Her presence took him by surprise. After all, women in the Imperial Army were a rare thing indeed.

"PROXY!"

"Yes? Why are we whispering?"

"Shh! Who's that?" Grabbing the droid and pulling him out of sight, the Apprentice could not help but peer around the huge crate sheltering them from sight. Good. She hadn't noticed them.

"Ah yes. Your new pilot has finally arrived, Master." PROXY's form shivered with bands of energy and there, quite suddenly, stood a perfect copy of the blonde-haired pilot. She had a striking, hawk-like face set with a pair of incredibly intense eyes. The Apprentice snatched his hands from her shoulders, feeling suddenly awkward for having pinned her up against the crate – illusion or not.

"Captain Juno Eclipse." She introduced, her voice infiltrated by the slight robotic whirr that the droid could not smooth out completely. "Born on Corulag, where she became the youngest student ever to be accepted into the Imperial Academy..." Ah, so she was talented, then. He supposed that she would have to be something special, being a woman and all. It made a change to have someone nice to look at, too. All of his previous pilots had been gruff-faced men who really looked like they had needed to retire. Captain Eclipse could not have been more different. Sure, the uniform gave her a somewhat 'severe' look, but he imagined that in more casual gear, she would appear much softer. Much more feminine.

"...later reassigned to a top-secret mission."

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?"

The Apprentice startled, staggering back a step as the real Captain Eclipse stood across from them. From her expression, he could tell that she was far from amused about this invasion of her privacy. Without warning, the touch of embarrassed heat spread across his face, rendering him momentarily speechless.

"Actually, yes, but it's restricted." PROXY chimed, oblivious to her anger. "Oh, Master, I can tell you she is going to be_ impossible_ to re-programme."

The apprentice gave the droid a sharp shove in an attempt to shut him up (or at least keep his voice down) and stepped forwards to intervene.

"Do you know why you're here?" He tried to keep his voice light, but his attempts to console her were thrown back in his face.

"Yes." Her voice was clipped and laced with poison. The Apprentice had a feeling she was not going to forget this little mishap in a hurry. "My orders are clear. I'm to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your missions require." She was all sharp professionalism.

Well fine, if she was going to act like that, then he wasn't going to let it affect him. Two could play at that game. He hardened his voice and closed himself off from her. "Did Vader happen to mention to you that he killed my last pilot?" He supposed it was probably better to keep their working relationship to being aloof with one another. After all, special or not, the likelihood was that she wouldn't last long anyway.

"No, but I can only assume that _he_ gave Lord Vader good reason to do so. I will not."

"Well let's hope so. I'm sick of training new pilots." He paused, blinking. "Hey, what have you done to my ship?" He quickened his pace, pulling ahead in an attempt to survey the damage before she could come up with some excuse. What was this? Sabotage?

When her response came, it was faltered. Perhaps she thought she'd already stepped out of line and was preparing herself for the worst. "I've, uh, taken the liberty of upgrading the _Rogue Shadow_'s sensor array. Now you'll be able to spy on any suspect ships in the entire system." She paused before adding: "You _are_ one of Vader's spies?"

The Apprentice rounded on her immediately. "All you need to know about my missions is where I'm going." As an afterthought. "The rest is none of your concern. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. Now. I need to get to Nar Shaddaa. Do you think you can handle_ that_?" He was mocking in a bitter tone, hoping to intimidate her into silencing her curious mind.

However, as she strode up into the ship, curling her lip in disdain, she seemed more peeved than intimidated. "Of course."

Rolling his eyes, he followed after her, punching the closing mechanism as he went. The hydraulic doors sighed happily into place and, with a sigh of his own, the boy stalked up to the cockpit. She, of course, was already there, and he could not help but stand in the doorway, watching as she adjusted her seat and gave the consoles a once over. He noticed, strangely, that she kept trying to brush the bangs of blonde hair from her eyes. It didn't make a different. They just fell straight back.

"So." She spoke, not even looking in his direction. "You have me at a disadvantage. Since you know everything about me, and I know nothing about you, will you at least tell me your name?"

"Oh, so now you're being friendly." He asked, looking genuinely confused. Was this a woman thing? Angry one minute and then cosying up the next? Well, if she expected an answer, she was going to be sorely disappointed.

"You were prying into my personal details." She snapped. "If you wanted to know about me, you only had to ask. I would have told you."

The Apprentice shrugged and moved to sit at her side.

"You're not going to tell me your name, are you?"

"No." He replied.

"Fine." With gritted teeth, she readied for take-off and a moment later, the ship quaked with power. The thrum of the engines roared and, with natural ease, Juno navigated the _Rogue Shadow_ out into the cold, vast embrace of the universe. He tried not to, but he found his eyes drawn back to her even as he tried to focus on the mission at hand.

Under the watchful gaze of PROXY-Kota, the Apprentice allowed Juno's questions to bounce off without a response. Her curiosity would be the death of her, it seemed. Why did she want to know? So far, most of the questions he had answered had not been to her liking, anyway. None of his other pilots had concerned themselves with details of his mission or pointless information like what his name was. He supposed that, this, however, was the first time he had actually faced a Jedi. A Jedi was a lot different from his usual targets. A lot more dangerous, too.

He cast her a sidelong glance and could see the cogs turning in her mind. She was silently mulling over the meaning of his silence and the importance of their mission. She was trying to figure out what was special about him. Why he would be sent to kill Jedi – a job that may have been considered one of Vader's responsibilities.

He opened his mouth to distract her from those thoughts, only to have her beat him to the punch.

"How many pilots have you lost, exactly?"

The unexpected question took him completely off guard. Juno's face seemed to suggest that she really didn't want to know the truth. He was surprised at the question. He'd have thought she'd pry him for more information on who he was and just why he was being sent to deal with Jedi, of all things. Perhaps she was quicker to learn than what he had given her credit for.

"Seven." He wasn't going to lie about it. Even still, at the startled concern in her face and the way she tilted her chair away from him, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But, what could he do? Lie and make her feel better? He couldn't protect his pilot during these missions. It was up to her to make sure she kept herself out of trouble and picked him up before trouble found him. At least she'd be prepared. Or as prepared as she could ever be.

"Excellent." She mumbled under her breath. "Coordinates are set. Prepare for lightspeed."

"Starkiller."

"What?" She threw him a confused look.

"You can call me Starkiller."

* * *

"Eclipse to Starkiller. I'm moving the _Rogue Shadow_ out of firing range whilst you see to your mission. I'll be able to track your movements and give intelligence support via commlink. Captain Eclipse out."

She angled the ship upwards and turned in a wide-arc, amazed at how smooth the movement was. The _Rogue Shadow _was extremely receptive to commands. Juno could tell she was going to be a joy to fly – so long as they survived this mission. And the next. And the one after that…

Not taking her eyes from the console, she indicated towards the droid who had stepped back into the cockpit – perhaps to offer advice to its master. "PROXY. Perhaps you can tell me more about…well, about all of this." She gestured wildly with one hand.

"You'll need to be more specific, Captain."

"Why is Vader sending Starkiller on a mission of this magnitude?" At PROXY's silence, she continued. "He's not just a spy. Who _is_ he?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"He's not just a spy." Juno insisted. "He's…he's an apprentice, isn't he?" It was the only logical conclusion to come to. Only someone who could use the Force would have any hope of standing up to a Jedi, particularly when the Jedi had set a trap with the intentions of snaring the Dark Lord. Just how powerful this Starkiller was, she had no idea, though she had a feeling she was about to find out. After all, just surviving this mission would speak volumes.

The droid, not knowing what to do or say, simply backed out of the cockpit and left her alone.

With a sigh, she activated the link and leaned towards the consoles. "Readouts are showing the hangar bulkhead has been sealed. It's the only available route. You'll need to find a way through."

"Little busy right now." The hassled voice popped in across the commlink.

She rolled her eyes and settled in for the long haul. Even still, she couldn't help but think of what was going on down there. The boy with so many secrets. A name that was clearly not his name. Missions that she couldn't even enquire about. Even still, could he really be Vader's apprentice? She'd never heard anything of the sort, which meant that Starkiller had to have been kept a secret for as long as he had been in service. And how long had that been? If Sith followed similar ways to the Jedi, that meant he would have been just a child. And how old was he now? Mid-twenties? Yet he was far from as terrifying as Vader, though intimidation was enhanced by the mask, she had to admit. Even still, she wasn't afraid of Starkiller and she'd already proved she felt comfortable enough questioning him and putting him in his place.

Her thoughts were a slight distraction as she worked on slicing into the facility's communication grid. It was a reasonably easy process and, the flash of her fingers over the keys triggered a stream of seemingly random numbers and digits. This nonsense filled the screen and kept going and her smile of triumph came a moment later.

The successful hack came only slightly after Starkiller had managed to unseal the door.

"Eclipse to Starkiller. Slicing into the communications grid has brought up an Imperial report that indicates General Kota has already taken control of the command bridge. It's located several floors above, but I should be able to guide you up to his position."

"Should? Why did Vader choose you as my pilot, again?"

She cut him off. Now was not the time to be arguing with him.

So, he wasn't as evil or as scary as Vader, but he had similar manners (in that he had none)! She supposed that could be blamed on the bad role model. Maybe she could teach him a thing or two about being _nice_. No more time to think on that, though. Message intercepted.

"Eclipse to Starkiller. The Imperials have mobilised a TIE Fighter squadron in your sector. Keep your eyes open."

She didn't give him a chance to respond this time, cutting off the link the moment her message was given. Then, forcing herself to focus, she brought up the schematics of the layout and ploughed through them to find the quickest route up to where General Kota waited. The mass of levels and the intricacies of the plans were somewhat daunting at first, but, once she pinpointed Starkiller's location and started to strip the useless layers away, the path became clear. She just hoped it wasn't blocked or damaged.

"The schematics show a lift near to your location. It will take you to the upper levels." She watched Starkiller move through the levels, wondering what he was facing down there and whether he'd have enough strength for the final battle. What would she say to Vader if she managed to lose her charge on their very first mission together? She grimaced. It really didn't matter what she said. If Starkiller died, then so would she. Vader was not known for his mercy or for the control of his temper. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and startled at the sudden static crackling over the speakers.

Not Starkiller's frequency.

"I'm picking up a lot of commlink chatter just a few levels above you. You're nearing General Kota." She had just leaned to cut communication when warning signals flared on the screens. "I'm picking up a major energy surge! There must be a generator close to where you are. If you destroy it, those gates should drop."

She'd be smug about that later. How dare that apprentice boy question her ability to pilot this ship and give quality information!

"This is it, Starkiller. That lift will take you up to where Kota is." Somehow it felt right to add a 'be careful' to the end of that declaration, but she kept it to her thoughts.

"I'm ready." He replied unexpectedly and, with adrenaline thumping in her veins, she turned the ship's nose towards his location and crawled forwards through space.

She wasn't sure how long a battle with a Jedi would last, but she imagined it would not drag on for hours; unless maybe their powers were evenly matched. Could that ever happen? As she drew closer to the facility, it became quickly obvious where the pair were located. The crackle of Force energy lit up the shadows and falling chunks of debris warned her to stay clear of them until the very last moment. After all, a powerful Jedi could tear a ship from the sky and smash it into oblivion. She circled at a distance, watching the proceedings in awe. She almost jumped out of her skin when she realised she was no longer alone.

The droid was back; his round, glowing 'eyes' fixed on the battle, mostly masked from their view.

"PROXY. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, Captain Eclipse."

"You can, uh, just call me Juno."

"Very well Capt—Juno." He lifted an arm and pointed one long finger out across the length of space. "Master will need collecting."

"It's over?"

"Almost, I think."

She grabbed the accelerator and pushed the paddle forwards. The thrusters roared to life and the _Rogue Shadow_ surged towards the half-destroyed facility and down towards the battle site of Jedi and Sith. PROXY leaned forwards and craned his head up to get a better view of the half destroyed platform.

"Can you see him?"

No response.

"PROXY. He should be there. I know he's there. He's on the sensors."

Something slamming into the ship's hull halted their frantic questionings and Juno all but leapt out of her chair. "What was that?"

"I do believe that Master has returned. I'll just go open the top hatch and let him in." The droid spoke, completely unperturbed.

With a sigh of disbelief, Juno reclined back into her chair and eased the ship forwards slowly; waiting for the tell-tale warning signs of the hatch being opened and then the blink of green lights to tell her all was sealed once more. Only then did she punch forwards and send the ship careering away from Nar Shaddaa.

PROXY entered a few minutes later.

"Where is he? That _was_ him, wasn't it?"

"Master is seeing to some of his wounds. The down side of being a living organism."

"You aren't helping him?"

"Why would I do that?" PROXY replied in disbelief. "My primary programming is to end his life. Not to sustain it. I am under strict orders not to aid in his recovery."

"But if he dies from wounds received by others you don't get to complete your objective." Juno pointed out.

The droid sighed in a very human-like fashion. "I can self-repair but I was not programmed with the knowledge of healing humanoids."

Juno wasn't sure whether she liked this droid all that much. Sure, he'd done nothing to suggest that he would hurt her, but his upbeat manner even when talking about such grave things struck her as slightly…unhinged. "I assume we will be returning to the _Executor_ so that Starkiller can report to Lord Vader?"

"That's right." The voice that answered was not PROXY's and Juno turned to see the boy enter the cockpit. He looked…awful. There was no other way to describe it. The mission had clearly taken its toll on him and she could only imagine how difficult it must have been to infiltrate such a place alone. His protective clothing was battered and torn and, as he seated himself, his hands trembled – just a little – but enough for her to notice. "Set the coordinates." He added.

Juno, strangely, found no words for him and, instead, turned to lock in on the _Executor_'s location. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Starkiller remove a lightsaber from his belt and turn it sceptically in his hands. It could have been his own, but she had a feeling it had belonged to the now dead General Kota.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Rusted Remains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!**

**Author's note: I'm going to try and update this once a day if possible! Also, I'll try to get responses in to my reviewers as this progresses! Thanks for reading and for feedback!**

**Liisiko - Thanks for your review! I'm going to have this pretty much play out to the end of the game and throw in some extra scenes (which will pretty much be flirty / fluffy scenes). I've got a rough idea in mind for another fic that will take place after the second game, which will, of course, be based on my ideas. I didn't want to branch out too much in fear that I'll mess up somewhere and make people mad by not knowing my SW Lore! Writing this fic has really helped me learn lots of things about SW that I never knew, which is fabulous! I've tried to read properly through this second chapter so hopefully there won't be any typos in this one, and I may go back to the first and make alterations. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. It means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

She felt so helpless, sitting in her pilot's chair, watching the bleep-bleep of his signal traversing itself across the console. Not being able to see the dangers he was putting himself in. She couldn't even get close enough to operate the _Rogue Shadow_'s main cannons to dispatch of some of the larger and more terrifying droids.

Raxus Prime. From what little she had seen of it (aka: when she had dropped Starkiller off at the landing point) she thought it a sad and miserable place. It even seemed to have PROXY out of sorts, though if what he had said about it being the place where droids go to die it was hardly surprising. It was a place of ruin and decay. A place where a mock version of the Jedi Temple had been erected. Ironic. A sad symbol of what had once been a grand place; turned to nothing more than a rusting heap of metal.

"Juno." Starkiller's voice crackled over the comm. "I'm not sure what I'm looking at here. Are you picking up anything?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just some panicked transmissions. The scavengers didn't expect any droid resistance."

She realised then, that he'd called her by name. Her first name. She wasn't sure why, but it pleased her immensely. Did this mean that since their first successful mission he had come to accept her talents? That he respected her intelligence, maybe? She smiled at the thought, but the smile instantly vaporised from her face as she caught sight of the new readings on the monitors.

She activated the link. "Eclipse to Starkiller! Watch your step! Readouts are showing a huge river of toxic, hyperdrive plasma nearby."

"I copy."

She wasn't sure what annoyed her more: the fact that she hadn't been able to hide the concern from her voice, or the fact that he sounded so calm about it.

"You'll need to find a way to the scavengers' camp nearby. I suggest heading through the bottom of that Blockade Runner."

* * *

"Kazdan Paratus. At last." Starkiller confronted, feeling strangely revitalised at seeing his target standing before him. A strange, reptilian little creature. An Aleena, if he wasn't mistaken.

The Jedi blinked his large eyes across at him and stretched his wide mouth into a sneer. "Don't worry, Masters. I'll defend you from this Sith trash."

The small Jedi readied himself into a battle stance, a short lightsaber flaring into being. The searing blue brightened up the dull, rusty forms around them. Starkiller startled when some of those rusted, twisted forms moved, stepping forwards into the arena. Perhaps they were supposed to be replicas of Jedi who had once resided in the temple, or perhaps they were nameless faces, either way Starkiller didn't know. The distraction of them, however, almost cost him his life. The small Jedi had leapt for him, saber outstretched in an attempt to sweep the head from his shoulders. Starkiller dodged, but heat flared across his left cheek as a reminder of how close it had been. He danced away in an attempt to circle behind the Aleena, but the smaller alien was swifter. They clashed again and the Jedi's mastery of the lightsaber was something to be marvelled at. Starkiller blocked each attack, but he was losing ground, stepping ever closer towards those living constructions. With his free hand, he aimed a force push at Kazdan and was rewarded with some space to manoeuvre. He rolled out of danger and scrambled back to his feet, whipping around to counter the Jedi's next move. To his surprise, Kazdan had stayed behind and it only took a second for the Sith Apprentice to realise why.

A hunk of debris crashed into his left shoulder and it took all of his teaching to keep himself upright instead of falling flat on his face (as any normal man would have). The pain exploded with ferocity, but there was no time to dwell on it. More debris was flying his way and it took all of his might to concentrate on protecting himself from further pain.

He drew up a sheet of the Force, hardening it into a shield to knock the pieces of twisted metal away. They bounced harmlessly and landed heavily a good few paces away. The next piece of debris, however, was not so easy to defend against. It looked to be a broken chunk of a ship's hull, looming whale-like towards him. He dropped the shield in an instant, knowing that it would shatter under the weight and only just managed to raise enough Force energy to blast it off-course. The aim was off, however, and instead of knocking it back onto the Jedi it strayed to the left, crashing into a pillar that creaked and groaned ominously from the impact.

Then Kazdan was leaping for him again, looking to meet him in close combat. The saber leapt back into Starkiller's waiting hand and the slice of crimson met blue as he only narrowly kept himself from being cut in half. With a growl of frustration he shoved back, trying to use his strength to aid him in the battle. Even still, Kazdan's technique was something to behold and Starkiller fought and failed to get the upper hand on him.

"Look at me, Masters! I am slaying a Sith!" The Aleena cried in hysterical glee.

An unseen statue came to life behind Starkiller and a cold metal hand swept out to knock him back. Whether a calculated move or nothing but chance, that hand wrenched the lightsaber from Starkiller's grip and sent it hurtling across the ground. As powerful as he was, he could not gather himself quick enough to retrieve the fallen weapon and protect himself from Kazdan's attacks. Thinking fast on his feet, Starkiller reached back and pulled the metal figure over his head, bringing it crashing down onto the Jedi – or not, seeing as Kazdan had leapt away with barely a scratch.

Starkiller could not help but feel that the lizard-faced Jedi was playing with him.

Breathing hard, the apprentice retrieved his weapon and turned just as the Junk Titan stepped up to battle. Perhaps the little Jedi was tiring faster than what he was letting on, if he was letting his 'servants' do all the work.

Luckily, the Junk Titan was far from as powerful as its master. Its massive size slowed its attacks and for someone as swift as Starkiller, the animated construct of metal was no match. Blue Force lightning spiked from Starkiller's outstretched hand and engulfed the great beast, sending it reeling back in agony. The after affects of the attack left the titan stunned and with a few swipes of his saber, Starkiller was able to dispense of it with little difficulty. Using its fallen body as a platform, he leapt up onto its smoking back and up onto the metal scaffolding of the construct around him. The Jedi, Kazdan, was there, his eyes widened in disbelief. The Aleena sent a force blast straight at him, but it was rushed and the power was not there. Starkiller reflected it with little difficulty, sending Kazdan sprawling up against one of the metal pillars. Still the Jedi had strength enough to stand, using the Force to lift an old turbine engine from amongst the rubble. He span the engine with renewed vigour and sent it hurtling towards the Sith. Starkiller was ready. He leapt to meet it, expanding a bubble of Force to cushion the engine and send it blasting back the way it had come. This time Kazdan could not avoid it. Nor did he have the strength to stop it. The engine crushed into his small body, sending him reeling back to the dirt.

It was over.

Starkiller knew it even as he strode over to where the dying Jedi lay.

"I'm sorry, masters. I've failed you…again…"

His body fell limp but, in the next second, was engulfed in an intense blue light. The light speared up into the sky, roaring as it went. Starkiller stepped back, gazing up at the pillar of light through splayed fingers. Then it was gone. Around him the animated statues collapsed into dust; as dead and lifeless as their creator.

"Juno." He turned away. "I'm done here." Yet, he could not help but cast another look up into the sky, to the point where the light had streamed. The Jedi was…he was part of the Force now. He wondered, probably foolishly, whether the same would happen to him when his time came. What happened to a Sith when he died?

* * *

He ascended the ramp and entered the Rogue Shadow, allowing the hatch to close up behind him. In the darkness – and behind closed eye lids – he could still see the spear of blue light; its image imprinted there in the shadow.

The engines roared and he felt the shift as the ship took off from the junk temple and, using the wall to stabilise himself, moved down to the small med-bay. The med-bay was basically a storage cupboard big enough for one person (or two at a squeeze). The shelves were packed with various forms of healing supplies; the majority being bacta-based. After some rummaging he found a pack of the disposable bacta patches and, on further investigation, found some cooling packs – for his bruised shoulder. He spent a moment easing the shirt off of his back, tentatively working the sleeve off of his sore arm and then sat gratefully in the chair. The muscles in his legs unwound and he sagged forwards.

Then, with a sigh, he snapped the cooling pack to mix the chemicals inside; initiating the cooling. Reaching back, he set it gently against the bruises, wincing inwardly at the renewed flair of pain. Perhaps cooling the bruises wasn't the best idea after all…

"Starkiller?" It was Juno.

"In here." He looked up just in time to see her opening the door fully, finding some amusement as shock registered in her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She flustered immediately, averting her eyes.

Confused, he shrugged it off. "Who's flying the ship?"

"Autopilot is a magical thing." She returned, trying to cover her obvious embarrassment with the sarcastic comeback. "Even still, I better get back. Just wanted to check and make sure you were still all in one piece."

"Wait a sec." He stood and took the one step needed to come face to face with her. In this close proximity, he was aware of how much shorter she was than him. The blonde hair had been swept sideways across her forehead by the brush of her hand. Her cheeks were blossoming with pink, the colour deepening as she met his eyes. "Can you hold this against my shoulder whilst I patch up my face?" He asked, holding out the cool pack.

She nodded, taking it from his touch. Their fingers met with a buzz of electricity and Starkiller turned his back to her, wincing as she pressed the pack against his shoulder.

Juno whistled. "That's going to look ugly when you wake up tomorrow. It might be worth seeing if you can spend a bit of time in a bacta tank when we return."

"Doubt I'll get the chance." He washed his face with a disposable cloth.

"Starkiller…"

"Yeah?"

"These scars…" Her voice was hushed and a moment later, the warmth of her free hand followed the line of one of those old wounds in his lower back. "Are they all from…from past missions?"

"No." He replied, discarding the cloth and unwrapping the patch to set it over the gash. "During my childhood training, mostly."

"How long have you been apprenticed under Vader?" Looking into her face, he could tell that she was hopeful he would respond. She'd be disappointed, then. Throwing the cooling pack aside, he shrugged carefully back into his shirt and fixed her with a look that said: don't keep asking questions I can't answer.

As he pushed past her and back out into the corridor, she stopped him with a hand in the crook of his elbow. "What was that light earlier?" She asked.

He paused, his dark eyes switching back and forth. "The Jedi. When he…when he died."

"The Force?"

He nodded.

* * *

Juno was alone in the cockpit, waiting for Starkiller to return with another destination and another target. She had not believed there were that many Jedi left and could not help but wonder what Starkiller would do when they were all gone.

What were he and Vader planning, exactly?

She tilted back in her chair, turning it from side to side with the use of a foot against the base of the console. It was hard to believe that Vader could have taken an apprentice like Starkiller. He was not like the Dark Lord at all. Well, yes, he could be fiery and quick to temper and he was a skilled killer – judging from their previous two missions. Yet, when she looked into his eyes, she didn't feel afraid of him. Not really. He'd been cold to her and he still refused to answer any personal questions, though she had a feeling it was more because he was afraid to than not wanting to. Even still, she could not deny that she was feeling drawn to him in a way that was most definitely not considered professional.

Her mind dwindled on seeing him in the med-bay, his lean body sculpted perfectly with the years of physical training he had undertaken. Even thinking about it brought heat to her face. But, so long as she didn't let it interfere with her work, it wouldn't matter, would it? No. Of course not.

"Daydreaming?"

His voice startled her and she immediately dropped her foot and whirled around to face him. Cheeks flushing, she reached over to her discarded cap and sheltered gratefully beneath its peak.

"Has Vader contacted you?"

"Yes." He sat in the seat next to her. "Master Shaak Ti."

"A Master Jedi?" She blinked, surprised. Vader truly was testing his apprentice.

"Yes. One of the last of the Jedi Council."

Her eyes widened. "So, where are we headed?"

"Felucia."

Felucia would be a very different environment to what Starkiller was probably used to. Juno had never been there, but she knew what was said about it. A lush environment of almost endless forests that sparkled under the sun. These forests were filled with bizarre plant life that flourished in the humid, putrid landscape. It was said that the plants were just as hostile as the creatures that moved amongst them, attacking off-worlders that dared to draw too close. A beautiful but dangerous place for those who were not prepared for the challenges it would provide.

Leaving Starkiller to read through the report on Felucia, she began locking in the coordinates and took the _Rogue Shadow_ into lightspeed.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Seed of Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant wonderful creation that is Star Wars**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys! I did mean to update yesterday but was driving for hours and just felt exhausted when I got back. Thanks again for reading!**

**Liisiko - I have to agree with you there. I think, because I have to do a lot of research on planets and species and things, the chapters take me a long, long time to actually complete. But, when I go back and read, I realise that actually they're rather short and rushed. I basically have all the chapters drafted and am simply filling them out and checking for errors as I update, so that's how I can get them up so fast. (This is my new way of working as in the old days I'd get bored halfway through and never finish a story which I always felt bad about). But yes! I think I might do something from Juno's point of view, addressing a few of the issues that people complained about in the second game, such as why she didn't look surprised to see him alive etc...etc... But yes, I agree that it was a good game. My only complaint was that it was too short! But otherwise, it was fabulous~~! Thanks for reviewing, as always!**

**Andrigno - Thanks so much for your comments and your offer of help! The Star Wars Wiki has been my trusted friend over these recent weeks. I'm glad that, so far, everything seems to be all okay and in order. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Eclipse to Starkiller. Any sign of the target?"

Juno's voice drew him back a little from his surroundings. "She is…close. Very close. I can sense her presence."

The terrain had proved more difficult than he ever could have imagined. Not only was the air thick with humidity. It was also clouded with biting insects and the strange smells of those foul and dangerous plants. His boots and clothes were caked with mud, making walking amongst the stinking mire a more difficult task than it had when he had first started.

He trudged out into the open, craning his head up to the flailing appendages of a monstrous Sarlaac. Standing before the beast was the tall, imposing figure of the Jedi Master he sought. A Togruta female; her matt-ruby skin and exotic head-tails strangely at home on this jungle planet.

"So, Vader's assassin has finally arrived. I was wondering how long it would take for you to reach this place." She spread her arms wide. "Welcome to the Ancient Abyss: a place of sacrifice since time immemorial. I ask you; are you prepared to meet your fate?"

Starkiller answered by igniting the crimson blade and lunging for her.

She was fast on her feet, her strikes precise as she met and countered each and every one of his attacks. Her luminous red skin had barely broken out in a sweat even as a muddied and perspiring Starkiller pressed the attack.

She lunged at him and he dug his heels into the mud to keep from toppling backwards, the muscles in his arms bunching from the exertion. Her face hovered in front of his; smooth and focussed. The lack of passion and anger there was disconcerting. It…was dangerous.

They broke from their duel, Shaak Ti putting distance between them. The air around her seemed to heat until red, encasing her in a shimmering oval that gathered in intensity with each passing second. Then the light began to swell, forming a projectile that streaked through the air and struck Starkiller head on. He dodged the next blow and countered with a bolt of lightning. She cried out in agony, the barrier flickering out of existence and, coming to her aid, four Felucians leapt out of the jungle and dove towards him.

The Felucians were odd creatures indeed, their vibrant skin glowing with feverish intensity. Starkiller had learnt quickly that using the Force against them was not the quickest way of putting them down. These Force-sensitive beings were at least more worthy opponents than some of the previous minions that had sought to strike him down. With a cry of fury he swung his saber up, slicing one from hip to neck. It shuddered with rage, foiled in its attempt to save the Jedi, and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Its fellows moved to avenge it, shrieking in defiance. Starkiller moved with all the grace expected from an assassin, pivoting elegantly to avoid their brutish attacks.

Childs play.

The last fell dead at his feet and Shaak Ti was there again, pressing the attack.

"You are weakening." Starkiller grunted, trading ferocious blows with her. She back-flipped out of range and disappeared down into the 'abyss' and out of sight. The apprentice followed, propelling himself down after her and almost straight into the arms of the Sarlacc. He hit the ground rolling, finding his feet a moment later to meet and protect himself from Shaak Ti's saber.

To say that he had been nervous about this encounter was not the right word. Starkiller did not get nervous. He just did what he was told regardless to how hazardous it was to his health. Even still, it was a good feeling to be up against a worthy foe for a change. These Jedi were strong and though he had bested them all so far, they had not been without their challenges.

The buzz of frenzied energy of clashing sabers was audible all around, echoing strangely from the high, steep walls of the abyss that housed their duel.

Sweat and grime ran into Starkiller's eyes as he parried each attack, feeling the blow of them rattle down the length of his arms. Only then did he realise his strength was beginning to ebb, and with it came the fear that if he kept going like this, he might tire before she did. And then Shaak Ti twisted and locked his saber, pulling it from his grasp. Her own blade pulled back into the hilt and she span it in her hand, knocking him backwards with a sharp jab from the pommel.

"Is this the best you can do, Dark Apprentice?"

Starkiller frowned, waiting. What was she trying to do? Bait him into making a mistake? Why did she not kill him now, whilst his weapon was discarded? Anger filled him and the fallen lightsaber snapped into his open hand. He leapt at her again, the bands of light connecting with the incredible fizz-pop of energy.

She batted him away and, to his amazement, leapt up onto one of the arms of the Sarlacc. However, instead of seeking to upturn her into the gaping, terrifying maw, the monstrous plant-beast allowed her to find purchase there.

Shaak Ti lowered her position, setting her feet wide apart so as to keep her balance and uttered a high-pitched screech. The sound transformed her face from a thing of serene beauty into something quite animalistic. Then it was gone, replaced by that emotionless peace that had been present all along.

The Sarlacc, however, had seemed to interpret the screech as an order of attack. It thrust forward with its arms, slamming them into the ground with such strength that the shockwave of the impact almost sent him reeling off of his feet. He did his best to dodge them, ducking low or leaping to avoid the random swings aimed at him. Then the beast seemed to get clever, timing the blows just so. Starkiller knew it was coming, but even when it did, it shook him with surprise. The force of the arm catching him across his stomach sent him hurtling back into the wall of the 'abyss' and he fell forwards onto his face.

The commlink buzzed. Juno?

But he had no time to think on it.

He rocked back onto his knees to see the swinging appendages coming closer and, without much thought, he freed both hands and pushed the Force Lightning into reality, sending it licking across the air. It found and caught hold of the Sarlacc, consuming it with vicious blue light that had it writhing in pain. Shaak Ti, too, was forced to give up her defensive position or end up nothing more than a charred carcass.

Starkiller released the energy and the saber flared in hand once more, painting the air with colour as he leapt up onto the Sarlacc's twitching limbs. A short clash ended with a well-aimed Force Push that launched the red-skinned humanoid backwards. The saber dropped from her hand and clattered against the teeth of the plant-beast and the arm of the Sarlacc drooped, allowing her to drop forwards onto her ground.

The apprentice stalked forwards, hesitating as she tried to pull herself to her feet. Getting too close to a Jedi had not always proven something in his best interests. He was more than a little afraid of the Jedi and their 'visions' of the future. Particularly _his_ future.

She stood, swaying, and lifted her head. Her face was…sad. "You are Vader's slave, but your power is wasted with him. You could become so much more than what you are…"

"Don't waste your breath, _Jedi_. You will never convince me to betray my master."

"Poor boy. The Sith always betray one another." She shook her head. "But I'm sure you will learn that soon enough."

She spread her arms, gave the boy one last, lingering look, and fell backwards into the Sarlacc pit. Starkiller, despite himself, stepped forwards as if to prevent it. The beam of Force light protruded up from her fallen body, forcing him to raise his arms to shield his eyes from its intensity.

* * *

He boarded the _Rogue Shadow_ feeling strangely shaken and couldn't help but glance back at the jungle planet even as the small ship began its ascent. The drooping arms of the wounded Sarlacc looking like the wilting tendrils of a dying plant. It closed off, leaving him in darkness and, tiredly, he stumbled up the narrow passageway to the small training room.

PROXY-Vader was waiting and Starkiller dropped to a knee, bowing his head.

"My mission is complete, Master."

"Then you are finally ready to stand with me against the Emperor. Return to my ship at once. We will at last control the galaxy!"

The image faded like an image on an old TV set and PROXY sagged forwards into Starkiller's arms. The friendly droid face turned upwards and the voice chimed in: "It seems you are about to achieve your primary programming, Master."

"Yes." Starkiller's voice was solemn. "Finally."

The apprentice turned back down the narrow passage to the cockpit with PROXY following close behind. Juno was there in the pilot seat and the comfort of seeing her there was quite overwhelming. Leaning against the doorway, his eyes drew out across the horizon; filled with both darkness and starlight. The scene didn't capture his interest for long, however, his dark eyes drawing back to the blonde woman preparing the ship for lightspeed.

She turned to look at him and his heart did a funny little flip in his chest.

"You look a mess." She gave in the way of a greeting. "Welcome back."

He moved to sit down, startling as she moved smoothly to intercept him; grasping his cloth-bound wrists. He could feel the heat of her hands even through the thick fabric and the surge of awkwardness momentarily stilled his tongue.

"You are not sitting down in that chair until you're out of those clothes, Sir." She was smiling but she was also serious.

"You want me to get out of my clothes? Now?" He replied teasingly.

The comment had the desired affect. Juno's pale skin flared with colour and she dropped his arms immediately. "Not _here_." She stressed the word.

He rolled his eyes; amused.

"A shame really…" She mused, biting thoughtfully at her bottom lip. "Those clothes suit you." It may have been an innocent enough comment if the clothes had not been as revealing as they were. His torso was covered with lightweight armour consisting of little more than armoured utility belts strapped diagonally across his chest.

Starkiller, unsure what the appropriate response to that was, simply fell back to his safety net: silence.

She met his eyes, suddenly seeming to realise what she had said, and gave him a gentle push. "Go on then and don't take all day about it."

He backed up towards the corridor, followed by a humming PROXY who – unusually – waited until they were out of earshot before saying: "I am not familiar with your species' courting rituals, Master, but I _think_ she was…_flirting_ with you."

A pause and then: "Actually, Master, I do believe you were flirting with her, too." You could practically hear the cogs turning as he mulled over this new information.

Starkiller gave the droid a somewhat boisterous shove, but couldn't help wonder if the droid was right.

Was Juno…

…Did she like him?

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Not That Fragile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Author's note: and a timely update today for you! I realise the pace of this has been moving swiftly so far, but it's been building up to this moment which is, of course, where the change in their relationship occurs. Hopefully things should slow down a little bit. I've decided to skip a lot of the actual fighting for two reasons (though they are linked) the first: it's rather boring to write. The second: if I find it boring to write it's probably boring to read. Thanks again to my readers, reviewers and those who have subscribed! You know who you are!**

**Xarhaa - Here is another chapter for you! And don't worry, I fully intend to see this one to its conclusion (pretty sharpish as well, if I can do one chapter a day!) Thanks for your review! Means a lot to know people enjoy my fanfic!**

**Andrigno - Thank you so much! Super glad I'm doing okay! The chapters after this one is where I branch off a little bit and I had to rely heavily on SW Wiki! You'll see what I mean in the next chapter! I'd also be very interested in reading TFU fanfic! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Liisiko - Glad you liked his reactions. I wasn't too sure whether it was a bit OOC or not, but figured awkward would be the best fit! I always saw Juno as being older and more experienced than him, just because she's so confident and fearless! Unsure if this is true (do we know their ages?) but that's my take on their relationship any way! I haven't read the books yet, partly because I was a bit disappointed to hear they just followed the games, and also because I didn't want to be influenced by ideas in them. I think, that when this fanfic is said and done, I will pick both of them up, or the first one at least. I just adore this pairing so much and I'd be very interested in seeing things from Juno's point of view. When I was writing this I didn't intend for it to be in her point of view as much as it is but I think it's somehow more suitable somehow. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

He woke to pain: excruciating pain that blinded him with flashing lights and tightened his stomach muscles with the threat of nausea. The scream that ripped from his throat sounded animalistic and wild and he jerked forwards only to find himself bound down, unable to sit up.

Wild, confused eyes darted around the room, capturing hold onto the cold faces of droids and…and…no. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't!

"YOU! You KILLED me!"

"No. The Emperor wanted you dead. I salvaged your body and brought you here to be rebuilt."

"Why?" No amount of strength could have kept the anguish from his voice; Shaak Ti's warning still running fresh in his mind.

'_The Sith always betray one another'_

"Once he discovered you the Emperor would never have allowed you to live. Now that he believes you are dead you are even more dangerous to him than before. You can still have your revenge. You can fulfil your destiny."

Starkiller calmed almost immediately. A part of him knew that with Vader there would always be lies. That he was probably lying now. But what else could he believe? That the Jedi he'd been trained to hunt and kill and _hate_ were right. What then? Everything he had ever come to know. Every little bit of familiarity…it would all be gone and he'd have nothing. What then? What would become of him? Without Vader he was a useless tool, a puppet with its strings cut.

He was nothing.

Drawing in a deep breath, he replied; "what is thy bidding, my Master?"

"The Emperor's spies watch my every move. We must provide them with a distraction."

The restraints released with a snap, allowing Starkiller to sit up. The agony was not as pronounced as it had been upon wakening, but his body hurt and his joints and limbs felt clumsy and weak. Rubbing at his wrists, he nodded to show he was listening.

"No single act will gain the Emperor's notice. You must assemble an army to oppose him."

"An army?" The words choked free from him.

"Yes. An alliance of rebels and dissidents. When these rebels have distracted the Emperor and his spies, we will strike."

"Where should I start?"

"Your destiny is now your own. Sever all ties to your past. No one must know that you still serve me. Now go. And remember; the Dark Side is always with you."

The ominous words were left to linger, the dreadful and intimidating image of the Dark Lord blinking out to reveal a rather shaken looking droid.

"PROXY?"

"Ah, Master!" It was odd, but the droid actually sounded tired. "I am pleased to see that you are not dead! I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to kill you myself."

"I'm sure you'll get your opportunity. Once we get out of here, that is…"

"Yes, but until then, I am to do everything I am to help you vanish. Shall I ready the _Rogue Shadow_ for launch?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

He waited for the droid to leave before tenderly getting to his feet. His legs shook and the stabbing pain in his head increased, but standing was possible. Walking? Walking wasn't so easy. He listed to the left a little as he moved towards the door.

Only then did Vader's words sink in.

'_Sever all ties to your past'_

Juno!

"Master, I've accessed the ship's main computer."

"Where's Juno?" The words leapt from his mouth without conscious thought.

"Ah yes, the pilot. She's still aboard the ship, in a holding cell, I believe. Captain Eclipse has been accused of treason. But…Lord Vader gave you explicit instructions to sever all ties. You aren't planning to rescue her, are you?"

"I…I don't know yet, PROXY. Just get the ship ready for launch."

He was torn. Utterly torn. To go against Vader's wishes was unthinkable and terrifying. If he was found out…there would be no mercy from the Dark Lord – whether he was important or not. Vader would kill him. But…he couldn't just leave her to die.

Dammit!

The explosion of Force Energy took even him by surprise; the strength of it ripping steel girders from the walls and sending thick glass in every direction. His containment cell crumpled.

The alerts immediately rang out.

* * *

"This is the traitor?" The hard toe of a boot jabbed against her ribs and Juno tried to curl further in on herself. "Quite a looker."

"We hit the jackpot here, buddy. Getting to guard this little beauty all by ourselves." The comment was followed by somewhat lecherous laughter and Juno tried her best to seem unconscious. Maybe they'd leave her alone if she seemed out of it. One side of her face was bruised and sore – now pressed to the cold metal grill beneath her. One of her arms felt badly wrenched, too, from where she'd been dragged here to the holding cell. Above her head a harsh blue light buzzed and flickered.

"Wake up you traitorous bitch."

A kick to the side had her sprawling on her back and suddenly she was staring up into a pair of leering faces. The more senior of the men grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her forwards until their noses were mere millimetres from one another.

"Hmm, yes, she _is _pretty." The man snarled. "Don't mind if I do." He yanked her up to her feet and shoved her against the wall. A hissing breath passed between her teeth but she did not cry out.

"Don't get many women in this job. Is this why? All two-faced, back-stabbers?" He grabbed her face with his free hand and jerked it viciously up so that their eyes could meet. Hers were cold and savage. If there was fear there, it was well hidden.

"Rather quiet, aren't we? Well, we can change that." His grin twisted into something malicious and his fingers pressed sharply into the flesh of her bruised cheek, forcing her head to the side. "Nickhel, keep a look out, will you?"

The hand holding her shirt moved lower, groping at her chest with grotesque anticipation. One sharp tug and the buttons gave way, skittering against the metal grills. The sound of their landing echoed with alarming noise.

With a cry of rage, Juno lashed out at him, drawing a knee up between his legs and striking him a blow that would send even the strongest of men to their knees. It worked. The man swore colourfully, stumbling backwards and sagging to the ground. The woman edged around him as quickly as her weary body would allow only to find Nickhel blocking her path. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she reacted much as a wild animal would. She lashed out at him, clawing at his face and kicking with all her might. He was too strong for her, though, and with a mighty shove, she was on the ground again, looking up into their angered faces.

The senior went for her shirt again and she spat at him. He hit her hard.

A sudden tremor shook the ship around them, freezing the moment of horror for a long moment. Then, a second after and sirens blared, followed by the stamping of many feet. Drawing away from the doorway and holding her partially undone shirt closed, Juno hoped that she'd be left alone in the chaos that was bound to follow such an ominous sound.

"You two!" A new voice barked. "What are you doing? We're on red alert! Get that woman up to a secure holding cell."

"But—"

"—NOW!"

Juno attempted to draw away, but the effort was made in vain. Her two 'guards' grabbed one arm each and hauled her away.

* * *

He limped slightly as he approached the last door between him and his target. The medical gown – now covered in blood and dust – made him look like something out of a deranged horror movie.

"Master, hurry! We're rapidly approaching the sun!"

He sent cannon-ball sized blasts of Force at the door, twisting the thick metal up and out of his way, allowing him to pass without a hindrance.

"Juno!" His eyes found her immediately; her body elevated in the holding cell. Unfortunately, there was a force field between them, preventing any rescue attempt until it was brought down. Pouring his frustration into the Force, he lifted the Stormtroopers clear off of their feet and sent them hurtling into the shield; rewarded by the hiss of their armour and flesh as they disintegrated into nothing.

Blaster fire was deflected harmlessly by his saber; the precise motion of his wrist putting the blade of crimson light between him and danger. The rest of the troops were taken out with little difficulty, the walkway clear of danger. Yet, there was still the issue with the force field between him and Juno and the ever approaching sun.

He dropped down to the lower platform with cat-like grace, righting himself just in time to see – not one, but two – Purge Troopers. The metal giants were built like tanks, their thick armour able to fend off Force and saber attacks far longer than any regular droid warrior. Their smashing fists were perhaps more dangerous than any Jedi's saber – crude but effective in their offence.

A short bout of Force Lightning momentarily stunned them, their robotic voices locked in a juddering cry of rage.

Stunned, Starkiller moved in for the kill, cracking the saber's shining blade across the metal plating. Charred score marks burned into the armour, revealing the tender mechanisms hidden inside. A well aimed bolt of Force Lightning was all it took to fry the Purge Trooper's circuits and send him crashing to the ground.

There was no time for a cheer of victory, however, as in the next moment he was being lifted clear off of his feet; cold, metal hands holding him in a vice grip. The mechanical fingers crushed into his arms, threatening to break bones and, with a blast of raw energy he was sent hurtling across the room. He slammed into one of the activated generators and it exploded, showering him and the Purge Trooper with shards of metal and a rain of sparks. When he got to his feet again, the room swayed and it took a moment for his head to clear. Luckily, his attacker was in a similar position. A large spear-head shaped piece of metal had worked its way into the droid's 'eye-socket' and it was putting in a vain attempt at freeing itself from the 'irritant'. With a cry of rage, Starkiller poured the last of his strength into a blast of Force Lightning. It crackled through the air and struck the trooper to great effect. The blue energy sent the droid clean of off its feet and it did not rise again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Starkiller turned to check out the remnants of the room. One generator was on fire now, buzzing with live and dangerous electricity. The other was still fixed into place, glowing with fervour. Drawing his focus, he hooked fingers of the Force into any hand-holds covering the generator and lifted it upwards. At first it seemed inclined to stay put and then, all of a sudden, it came away and allowed itself to rise, the lights blinking out of existence. And, when Starkiller was happy that the generator was locked into the 'off' position, he released the energy and leapt back up onto the walkway above him.

The yellow sheen of the shield was gone.

He stepped over the threshold and punched the holding cell button. The light within the small chamber died and Juno collapsed to the floor like a rag doll. He was at her side in an instant.

"Vader…he said you were dead." She blinked fuzzily, reaching up to touch the side of his face as if to confirm otherwise. "But you…you came back."

"Vader says many things which aren't true." He replied darkly. "Can you walk?" He offered her his hand and she took it, lifting herself gingerly to her feet. Much to her horror, her legs seemed unwilling to support her and she fell heavily against his chest. She choked back a sob and tried to pull away from him; embarrassed and ashamed of her own weakness.

"Master, I'm sorry to interrupt but…the sun…"

Starkiller snapped back to reality and, without even asking for her permission, lifted her up into his arms.

"We're on our way."

"Starkiller. Wait." She looked up into his eyes, his face so close that she need only lean forward a little to… No. She closed her eyes and glanced over his shoulder. "You should leave me here."

"What? I didn't come all the way out here just to leave you behind now." He was hurrying his pace now, just in case she had any ideas of fighting her way free.

"I've been branded a traitor to the Empire." Her throat thickened to say it. "But I don't know why. I never—"

"—It doesn't matter." He interrupted. "I don't care about any of that. I'm leaving the Empire behind."

The ship's rocking increased and Starkiller broke into a run, holding her tight against him in case she fell. The air felt hotter, a sign of the _Empirical_'s impending doom, and when the _Rogue Shadow_ came into view he leapt in through the hatch and gave the order for take-off.

PROXY complied.

In the darkness they heard the _Empirical _explode, the shock wave violently rocking their little stealth ship. Starkiller was knocked clean off of his feet, almost crushing Juno beneath him. He held his breath until the ship had settled and the roar of the now distant explosion faded away. Only then did he look down and realise the compromising position they'd somehow landed themselves in.

She lay pinned beneath him, her arms around his shoulders, her bruised face holding a mix of both embarrassment and pain. He also noticed – for the first time – her ruined shirt, revealing more cleavage than might have been deemed appropriate. His panicked mind did not give him the opportunity to think why this might be.

He leapt up as if electrocuted, clearing his throat and holding out a somewhat shy hand to help her up. "Uh, sorry about that."

"It's okay." She accepted the help gratefully and was doubly grateful when her legs held beneath her. "Thank you."

"We should see about getting you some ice for that cheek." He said, if only to clear the suddenly awkward silence that seemed to have fallen over them. "You okay to go and check on PROXY?"

"Don't fuss. I'm not as fragile as I might look." She shot him a glare that instantly transformed her back into her normal 'take-no-crap' self and Starkiller allowed a casual smile to twitch at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Bribery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!**

**Author's note: Woo! An update which is actually on time! This is where the story strays from the game a little. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading~ I had to rush the upload, so no time to spell-check. Sorry! If it's really bad I may go back and fix later.**

**Andrigno - Glad I wasn't wrong in my assumptions! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Liisiko - This was my favourite moment in the game (except for the kiss at the end~). The inner turmoil that Starkiller goes through as he battles with his own thoughts was done fabulously. This was one game where they got the voice acting spot on, too. The anguish in his voice in both games is just perfect. I think it does suit that she's older than him, since she acts as a moral conscience which would be much suitable in someone who is older and experienced - like Juno. I'll definately pick the books up, then! Sounds like an interesting read and I do love getting seeing the same story from a different point of view. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

He threw her the cooling pack and sat in the co-pilot's seat, turning his head out to gaze across space. "Any trouble?"

"No sign of pursuit. We're already light years away from any Imperial forces." She pressed the cool pack to her face and sighed, her eyes drifting.

"Then what's wrong?"

She turned to look at him and the vulnerable beauty there all but took his breath away.

"We have the entire galaxy in front of us and yet – for the first time in my life – I don't know where to go…" She paused, looking away again. "I hope you have a plan."

"I do. We need to rally the Emperor's enemies."

"What?" Her expression was laced with suspicion and to see it directed at him brought a sudden wash of shame and guilt. He was deceiving her and soon, he would be deceiving others.

He was no better than Vader.

"What happened down there?"

"Vader…he tried to kill me."

"What? But why? You are his apprentice! Why send you on all of these missions when he's planning to end your life anyway?"

"He sent me to do his dirty work." Starkiller replied, and though he'd meant this all to be a façade, the truth it held was undeniable. He had been used by Vader. No. He was _still_ being used by Vader. Nothing more than a puppet. But, maybe that's what he was. He wasn't a person. He was a soldier who took orders and when those orders ran out and he achieved his 'primary programming' then he would be useless. If he helped Vader kill the Emperor, what then? Would Vader keep him on as an apprentice or was it more likely that he'd destroy him. "With that done he had no use for me anymore."

Juno's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

Her words were like a knife to the gut. "Don't be." He shook his head and turned from her. "I need to find someone who can teach me the things that Vader couldn't…"

"Sounds like we're still hunting Jedi."

"And I think I know one who might still be alive."

She caught onto his meaning instantly. "General Kota?"

"Yes. When I fought him, he said he'd be a part of my future. Let's hope he was right. Set co-ordinates for Nar Shaddaa."

The large moon of Nar Shaddaa even looked filthy from space and as they descended to one of the designated landing platforms the true breadth of what they had come here to do filled Starkiller with doubt. How were they going to find one old man in a land of dirty, unkempt cities?

The _Rogue Shadow _touched down on one of the many landing bays and Juno paid the ludicrously expensive docking fee whilst Starkiller ensured the ship was fully locked down.

"What are you doing?" He asked Juno as she descended the ramp. She was no longer dressed in her Imperial uniform, instead wearing her 'mechanic' gear. This consisted of loose-fitting slacks and an oil-stained white shirt covered by an extremely worn, brown leather jacket. Two blasters were attached to the belt slung low around her waist. Her white-blonde hair hung loose. The bruise on her face had darkened and she'd patched it up to hide the worst of the discolouring.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you."

Starkiller shook his head. "Oh no you're not. I need you to stay here and guard the ship."

"We paid the high docking fee because it comes with the added bonus of security. They're accountable if the _Rogue Shadow_ goes missing."

"They couldn't afford to compensate us." Starkiller pointed out. "She's a prototype. One of a kind."

"Stop worrying. She'll be fine." Juno smiled knowingly. "And so will I. I know how to take care of myself." She patted the blasters at her hips.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

"No."

"Just stay close to me, okay?"

She nodded and matched his stride, following close at his elbow, her eyes and ears alert for anything suspicious. She soon learned, however, that everyone and everything in the city of the Smuggler's Moon was suspicious to some degree and her head was spinning as they began to navigate the sprawl of the dirty, decaying cities.

"This is the closest city to where the Imperial Shipyard fell. It's the best place to start."

"And finish." Starkiller mumbled. "We could be here forever." He glanced into the darkened alleyways slinking off into further filthy streets and caught sight of glinting, angry eyes. The vertical cities were labyrinths for street rats and criminals, filled to the brim with shady characters. "If we don't hear word of him here then we can't search the entire moon."

"No." She agreed. "So where do we start?"

The sound of gunshots and screaming reached them and they hurried their step, hands ready to grab weapons at the slightest hint of trouble coming their way.

"Well if you've not got any ideas, I suggest we find a bar." Juno added.

"A bar?"

"Where else to meet people with the knowledge of those who come and go? Trust me. Bounty hunters, gang members and the locals will probably be our best chance to finding out information about him."

He shrugged, allowing her to take the lead.

* * *

She pushed the doors open and they stepped inside. The room was like many bars: large, circular shaped buildings with low ceilings and many smaller rooms to provide privacy for those criminal dealings. This one was no exception and it was packed with a number of different aliens; both familiar and strange.

Leering eyes turned towards the newcomers, focusing in on the young blonde woman. Starkiller stepped closer to her and the eyes reluctantly turned away again.

"Fancy leaving the talking to me?" Juno asked, batting her eyelids at him.

"Be my guest. I'll follow your lead." He stood behind her as she leaned against the bar and called over one of the waiters.

"What can I get you, human?" The waiter was an Ithorian, his strange bulbous eyes blinking lethargically across at them. The brown, leathery skin seemed age-roughened and one hand slowly polished the bar with a dirty old cloth. He spoke Galactic Basic well but with the distinct accent of his kind.

"Information." Juno replied. "We're looking for someone we think passed through here recently."

"Ah." The Ithorian shook his oddly shaped head from side to side. "Well, can't help there."

"Know anyone who can?"

He breathed in long and slow, regarding them suspiciously. "Perhaps. For cost."

Starkiller snorted indignantly. "Forget it. We'll find someone else."

"Maybe could." The Ithorian continued. "But nothing comes free on Smuggler's Moon. _Especially_ information."

"How much for a name?"

"Mere…one hundred credits, I give you name and place you can find him."

"One hundred credits?" The man sitting on a stool next to them sprayed foam and ale from his mouth. "Bah, you expect me to sit here whilst you rip off a fellow human? Come now, Maar Fen, you know better than that."

Juno and Starkiller turned to look at the man. He was dressed in elaborate armour that looked more for decoration than for practical use. He had skin almost as brown and leathery as the Ithorian's and an ugly scar that puckered and distorted one side of his face, tugging his eye and mouth down at an odd angle.

"Fine." The Ithorian sneered. "Seventy. Final offer."

The man harrumphed and turned away.

"Deal." Juno slid the credits along the bar and the waiter pocketed them with a greedy look on his face.

"You want Hutt at Blue Dancer. A bar a few blocks from this one. Can't miss it. Huge building. Many, many Twi'lek."

"And a name?"

"Uhh…Jinta. Go to bar. Ask for him."

They exited the bar side by side and paused in the litter-strewn street to gain their bearings. "That way, I think." Starkiller nodded in the direction. "How many credits do you have, exactly?" He asked in a lowered voice.

"Not enough, I fear."

"Where'd the ones come from to pay for the docking fee and that Ithorian?"

"They're mine, if that's what you mean. I had them transferred from my account before my redeployment. I thought it would be plenty. Now I'm thinking it's not even going to cover half of our expenses here. You don't happen to have any hidden away, do you?"

"No. Unfortunately. I never had the need. Everything has always been provided." His brow furrowed in thought.

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe inspiration will hit when the time comes."

They navigated their way through darkening streets at a hurried pace. Starkiller, though quite able to protect them from danger, did not want to reveal himself as a Sith if he didn't have to. A large brawl broke out just behind them, sprawling out across the street and infecting all those around it with aggressive energy. He caught Juno by the arm and quickened their pace.

The bar was further away than the Ithorian had let on and by the time they reached it, night was thick and the streets had quietened.

"There it is." Juno pointed out the large, glowing sign. "Here goes nothing."

They stepped through the doorway under the watchful gaze of a bouncer and into a stuffy, crowded room. Most of the punters were male and Juno immediately saw why. Standing on raised platforms were scantily clad Twi'lek women, wearing nothing but ornate underwear decorated with tassels and sequins.

Starkiller's eyes were drawn to the shapely limbs of the dancing women, their skin smooth and shining under the bright lights.

Juno jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Focus."

His eyes snapped back ahead of them, but too late to stop him from knocking into a Gamorrean. The pig-faced alien, dressed in rusty plate armour gave an angry squeal and whirled on them, brandishing an axe as crude and ill-kempt as the armour he stood in. His two companions turned, too, squealing angrily in their own native tongue.

Starkiller didn't understand their language but he didn't need to, to be able to understand the meaning behind an axe being brandished in his face. He knocked the double-headed blade to the side and shoved past the aliens, pulling Juno with him.

"Not a good move." Juno hissed, glancing over her shoulder. However, the short aliens had already been lost amongst the crowd, though she could still hear them grunting and squealing in rage. "They're not going to let that go."

"They can bother me about it later, then. Not now."

She sighed, but relented and put her energy into looking for the so-called Jinta. They eventually found him at the far side of the bar, sitting on a large couch and surrounded by Twi'lek women. Unlike the multi-coloured females dancing on the platforms they had passed by, these ones were all blue, except for one who seemed more turquoise than blue; her skin shimmering like saber crystals under the light. Sitting on tables and standing in groups were a number of aliens and humans alike; most likely the minions of this particular Hutt.

A human male in full armour barred their way.

"Who goes there? What business do you have here?"

"We're looking for Jinta the Hutt."

The man laughed. "Jinta does not talk to just any scum who walks in off of the street. Get lost."

"Do we look like Nar Shaddaa scum to you?" Starkiller snapped. "We came here with an offer of business. Apparently you don't enjoy making credits as much as we've been led to believe."

Juno gave a sharp intake of breath and shot Starkiller a warning look.

The armoured bodyguard leaned forward, scrutinising them both. "We get plenty of off-worlders here, too."

"Credits for information." Juno interrupted, setting a placating hand on Starkiller's arm. "Simple."

The bodyguard gave an amused snort. "That depends on the information, blondie."

A small turquoise hand came to rest on the bodyguard's armoured shoulder. "Be nice, Mardren." The smooth tones of the Twi'lek's voice drew both Mardren and Starkiller's attention. "Jinta the Hutt is interested in what these off-worlders have to say. I will escort them." She smiled flirtatiously at the bodyguard and then stepped away from him, motioning for Juno and Starkiller to follow.

She was a tall Twi-lek with well-shaped lekku tied with coloured ribbons so that they trailed down the soft curve of her back. Shapely legs were draped with strips of satin cloth that shimmered under the light. She was a diamond amongst pearls.

"What are your names?" She asked without looking at them.

Seeing no point in lying, Juno answered for them. "I am Juno and this is Starkiller."

She said nothing more until they had reached the couch where the large Hutt reclined. With a small flourish, she arranged the strips of cloth neatly around her body and sat before the Hutt, opening her arms towards them in way of introduction.

"Jinta the Hutt. I give you Starkiller and Juno."

The Hutt spoke in his native language, Huttese, of which neither Juno nor Starkiller could understand very well.

"Jinta asks why you have come."

"We were told that he has much knowledge in the comings and goings of the people here." Juno spoke up before Starkiller had the chance. "We seek information on one man who we believe may have passed this way recently."

Jinta gave a gruff sound in the back of his throat and spoke again, his words translated by the smooth-voiced Twi'lek.

"He says that the price of getting information will be high. Too high for the likes off you off-worlders. Unless you can offer something substantial, there will be no deal."

"We can offer 1500 credits."

Jinta's burst of laughter was frightening in its intensity and Juno was glad of the contact between her and Starkiller, even if it was just the side of her clothed arm touched against his.

"Jinta says that a mere 1500 would be enough to confirm that he was here. Nothing more, nothing less. Up your offer or leave."

Juno met Starkiller's eyes briefly before answering. "I can only up the offer to 2000. No more." It was all she had to spare.

Jinta waved one of his stubby arms in dismissal and the Twi'lek stood, moving towards them. "Then there will be no deal. Apologies for the wasted journey." She didn't sound sorry about it, however.

The Twi'lek moved to escort them back towards the entrance just as the Gamorreans arrived on the scene. Five of them in all, brandishing their crude weapons and grunting accusingly. Their small, beady eyes were set with determination.

Juno's hands leapt to the blasters at her hips and brandished them. Starkiller, hesitated, as he thought on what to do. If he used his lightsaber or the Force, everyone would know what he was. He didn't think it would be such a good idea to make it obvious what exactly he could do. The lead Gamorrean gave the order and the five of them descended for the kill. Juno waited for them to make the first move before shooting. Aiming for the gaps in the armour, she took the legs out from one of them and leapt to the side to avoid the flailing axes and spiked clubs. Starkiller had opted for an old-fashioned fistfight, adding just a little Force to his attacks to make them more potent than if he had not. He winced as his knuckles connected with the side of the nearest pig's head, knocking the helm clattering to the floor. He followed with an upper-cut that had the Gamorrean seeing stars. He stumbled back into one of his companions and Starkiller pursued, landing a hefty blow straight into the creature's nose. With Juno taking pot-shots, three of the pig-faced aliens were now on the floor leaving two standing warily behind them. With a squeal, the two made for a hasty escape. They let them go.

Starkiller straightened and rubbed at his split and bleeding knuckles. "I'm glad you came along after all."

Juno smiled. "As I said. I'm not as fragile as I look."

"Excuse me." The Twi'lek woman moved to Starkiller's arm and wrapped her own arms snugly around it. "Jinta would like to discuss the possibilities of forging a new deal with you."

"I thought the discussions were over?" Juno replied sharply, eying the Twi'lek with a look of jealousy.

"Only if you want them to be." She smiled, slowly luring Starkiller back the way they came.

Jinta had not moved from the couch, though his eyes were half-closed as two blue-skinned Twi'lek women fanned him. His large eyes opened a little wider as he saw the off-worlders returning and again he spoke in his native tongue.

"Jinta the Hutt has observed your fighting skills, Starkiller." The Twi'lek translated. "And wishes to bargain with you. Across the cities of Smuggler's Moon, contests are held between men of all races. These contests are, to put it bluntly, fist fighting contests with no rules as such. You fight in a ring with no weapon but your bare fists and try to knock out your opponent. The crowds place bets on who they think will win." She paused to let Jinta continue and then, "if you enter this fight and step out victorious the winnings that Jinta will gain from placing a bet on you will be sufficient enough to cover any expenses in order to find this lost man of yours."

"So let me get this straight. All I have to do is enter the tournament and win? How do I know you will keep your word?"

"There are three rounds. At the end of each round you will be given some information about the person you seek."

Juno and Starkiller exchanged glances and the blonde woman pulled him aside. When she spoke it was in a lowered voice. "Are you sure about this? We don't know if we can trust them and…and I'm not happy about you putting yourself into harm's way."

"What other option do we have?"

"We could just forget the whole thing. Get away from here."

"Run away, you mean?"

She winced and averted her gaze. "It might be for the best…"

"We can't. I have to do this." He looked across at the Hutt. "We have a deal."

The Twi'lek's smile lit up her face. "Fantastic, please, follow me. I'll get you a drink." She had hold of Starkiller's arm again, leading him over to a table, pressing her chest flirtatiously against him. Juno followed them, shooting daggers into the other woman's back.

They sat at the table and she left them alone.

"I don't trust them." Juno snapped moodily. "Especially her."

"She doesn't seem that bad."

"Hmf, you would say that."

Starkiller blinked, confused. "Look, did we really have any other choice? They're the only lead we have."

"There could be others. We only just arrived on this filthy moon this morning." She startled. "Your hand! It's bleeding."

"It's fine."

"Does it feel like you've broken anything?"

"No. It's fine." He pulled free of her grip and lowered his voice. "I don't intend on fighting without any aid of the Force. I'll try and use a little more next time to buffer my hands from getting damaged."

"Here are your drinks." The Twi'lek woman returned, seating herself close to Starkiller. "My name is Tahrra, by the way. And, if you don't mind me saying so, you're very handsome for a human."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Shy, too? Positively adorable."

Juno listened on with growing anger at the conversation. How dare this woman even think that Starkiller would not see past her obvious intentions of manipulation? Yet…as she watched on, she came to realise that Starkiller was just as foolish as any other man, albeit awkward and certainly shy. After all, he'd probably never had that sort of attention before now.

She sighed, averting her eyes to glance around the bar and tried to shut it out. What could she do otherwise? If she tried to put a stop to it, she'd come across as the jealous, bitter woman trying – in vain – to mark her territory. Besides, it wasn't as if anything was even going on between them, anyway. They were just colleagues…friends, maybe.

Even still, she waited only until the drinks were drained before she made it clear they ought to be heading back to their ship.

"The tournament is being held in two days." Tahrra told them. "Be here in the morning and we'll go together to sign you up."

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Author's note: Sorry to keep you waiting longer than planned on this update! After reading the fabulous reviews I decided to rework this one a little bit, add more detail and insert an unplanned chapter after this! So, hopefully the wait is worth it! **

**Andrigno – I'm really enjoying playing with their relationship now that Juno's acknowledged her 'crush'. But yes! I played KoToR recently and you're right! It is a lot like that! Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your review!**

**Liisiko – Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! This part was where I could really have a lot of fun and stray from the story a bit. I was always curious about what the two got up to during their search for Kota as I have a feeling that gap was integral to them really becoming friends/more than friends. I extended the main fighting scene in this after reading your review as I think it was too short in its previous state! Hopefully it is okay! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**RKF22 – Glad you're all caught up and enjoying the fic! Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Xarhaa – I think I'll definitely be getting the books after finishing this fic! It sounds like they're interesting and I'd love to read some stuff about Starkiller's back-story. The game did feel rushed in the sense of relationship building between the characters, so I'm hoping the book will help alleviate that somewhat. I'm really glad you're enjoying this so much and have extended this chapter a little to incorporate more detail, as well as another chapter with them heading to Ziost, too. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Ready?" Juno asked.

Starkiller nodded, glancing down at his lightly bound hands. They were slightly bruised from the encounter in the bar, but well enough to use now.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have stayed behind in the ship with PROXY?" He asked, clearly concerned about leaving her.

"No. I'll stand in the crowd and keep close to that Twi'lek woman." The distrust was clear.

He nodded. "Just watch out for yourself, alright?" He'd made it clear that he wasn't happy leaving her to fend for herself in the rabble whilst he was out fighting in the ring. "And if any trouble breaks out, just—"

"I'll take care of her, Starkiller." Tahrra interrupted, sliding between them. "Good luck." She reached up and pressed a kiss to the line of his jaw, winking as she pulled back to allow him to pass. He blinked, surprised and lifted his hand to give Juno a brief gesture of farewell. As he walked away, Tahrra turned to Juno and batted her eyelashes. "I do envy you, Juno. You are a lucky woman to travel with such an agreeable looking man."

Juno frowned and moved forwards to get a better view of the fighting ring. Starkiller's competitor was already there, a well-built human almost a head taller than the apprentice. He was thick in muscle, his bare arms covered in tattoos that were clearly there to intimidate. It worked – or on Juno, anyway. Suddenly she wished that Starkiller had listened to her and that they had just made a quick escape whilst they still could.

"I've seen the looks you give him." Tahrra continued playfully, having followed Juno through the throng of people. "You want him."

"I do?" Juno tried to sound unconvinced, but could already feel the flare of heat on her cheeks.

"You do." The Twi'lek smiled. "Men like him; they won't know how you feel unless you give signals strong enough for them to pick up on."

"Are you suggesting I throw myself at him?" The disapproval was clear in Juno's tone.

"Well that's one way, certainly." The turquoise-skinned woman sighed deeply and glanced out across the ring as the two fighters took up their positions. "These are dangerous times. A future is guaranteed for no one. Tomorrow we could be dead. Live for the moment; that is my motto. Don't let pleasure slip away because of…" She tried to look for the right word. "Fear?" Her smile widened and became flirtatious. "If you want him, claim him."

Juno said nothing as she watched the fight play out, the inner turmoil distracting her from what was going on. Life wasn't as easy as Tahrra seemed to think. She couldn't 'make her move' on him just like that. He was…she was…it wasn't professional! They were work colleagues. They might even have been friends. But anything more than that? No…it could never be. They were a part of something important and that had to be prioritised above any petty feelings that she might have had.

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and she set a hand over it, attempting to calm its pounding rhythm. What would happen if she did 'throw herself at him'? Would he refuse her or would he readily accept her advances? And what would happen afterwards…the awkwardness. The shame. No. They had a job to do. This was a crush, that's all, and it would pass in time.

"He did it!" Tahrra exclaimed, shoving Juno sideways in her enthusiasm and bringing her back to reality. The roar of the crowd; both in joy and in anger, deafened the woman who pulled out from the crowds and moved down to meet him.

He had a small graze beneath his left eye, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

The meeting with Jinta was brief, but…promising.

"Jinta has sent his spies into the city and recovered some useful information for you. We can confirm that a General Rahm Kota was in this city for a brief time. An elderly man with white hair and damaged eyes was reported to have been seen in a number of different bars. We also had reports that he was not here alone. A younger man was with him, dark hair, dark skin. We have men working on this one's identity at this very moment."

Tahrra smiled. "I do wonder, though, why you are seeking an old Jedi."

Starkiller's brow furrowed. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh, oh, of course. I was just curious." She moved to link her arm with his again. "Your next fight is later this evening and, if you succeed in that, the final will be tomorrow. Is this okay?"

"It's fine."

* * *

Starkiller stepped into the ring and wasted no time in dancing around his second adversary of the day. His opponent, a fierce male Togruta, bared his teeth like a savage animal, taunting and showy. He was dressed in dirty clothes, his maroon skin streaked with white at the wrists. Starkiller – not wasting a moment – dived in for the attack, drawing the power of the Force to protect his fists from the worst of the impact. To do so subtlety took great skill. Too much and people would realise what he was, too little and he'd break knuckles.

The Togruta came for him, swift and powerful. His fist swung at his face and Starkiller sidestepped, turning his head so as to avoid getting a black-eye.

Sidestepping, however, proved to be a bad idea. The Togruta followed his punch with another that caught Starkiller across the chin and sent him staggering. In the same motion, he reached out, grabbing the Togruta by the collar of his jacket and brought them both crashing to the floor.

The roar from the amused crowd erupted as Starkiller fought to keep himself from being pinned, shoving the Togruta away and rolling backwards to regain his feet. The Togruta – whose name Starkiller could never recall – leapt forwards, grabbed Starkiller by the shoulders and rammed a knee up into his gut.

The apprentice staggered, winded, but managed to lift an arm to block a second blow. He recovered quickly, however, and retaliated in the only way he could. A sharp head-butt straight between the eyes of his opponent momentarily stunned him and in that moment, Starkiller moved in for the 'kill'.

He felt bones break under his well-aimed punches and blood spurted from the alien's sharp-toothed jaw. He rolled away from reach and barrelled straight into the red-skinned alien, sending them both sprawling across the ground again, stirring great billows of dust.

It was over quickly and Starkiller felt no shame in his 'cheating' methods as he picked himself up, dusted himself off and stepped out of the ring victorious.

Juno was there to check on him and he noted how tired and worried she looked. Her face was drawn tight, seeming to have aged her, and she matched his stride as they made their way up to find a free couch to wait for the summons.

"They might not have any new information for us. Not in so short a time." Juno replied wearily, sitting herself across for him.

"Are you…okay?" He queried hesitantly.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. "Fine. I'll just be glad to see the back of this place."

"Me too."

"How are you holding up? That looked like a nasty brawl…"

"Bruised but nothing that won't heal." The graze beneath his eye was now encircled by a rather impressive bruise and she had a feeling that his hands beneath those bindings were of a similar colour.

"I have news for you." Tahrra announced. "The man your General was seen with was a Bail Organa."

"Bail Organa? You mean Senator Organa?" Juno exclaimed, clearly shocked.

The Twi'lek nodded. "We're searching the records of the ships docked here to see if we can trace where his ship travelled to after leaving this moon. He wasn't here long but it should not take long before we can give you your lead."

* * *

Starkiller emerged the victor of his third and final round with a bloodied nose, torn knuckles and badly bruised ribs that left him winded. His cocky attitude had almost landed him in deep trouble, but only for a few moments.

Even still, victorious or not, he was tired, in pain and wanted nothing more than to leave this place of filth and crime behind.

He sat gingerly in the chair and gave Juno a pained smile. The woman, concerned, leaned forwards, tilting his head towards her with the tips of two fingers. "You need rest." She observed quietly.

"I will. Once we've got our answer."

"Why do I have a feeling it will not be as easy as all that?" Juno sighed miserably.

"If that Hutt lets us down, he'll—"

"—There you are." The turquoise Twi'lek announced; a flirtatious smile on her face as she sat down beside Starkiller, slipping a hand down across his thigh. Her eyes were on Juno as she did so, smiling knowingly as the blonde woman bristled with rage.

"So? Do you have answers?" Juno snapped, her voice terse.

"We have an answer, but it will not be to your liking."

"What do you mean?" Juno retorted.

Starkiller gave her a worried look but was too tired to try and act as a buffer for her anger.

"We tracked the Senator's ship to a Correlia shipyard."

"And?"

"That day, three cargo ships set off from that particular shipyard." She paused, not seeing understanding in either of the humans' eyes. "Two of them left ahead of schedule. It is very likely your old Jedi was on one of these." She passed over a touchpad. "Here is a list of all of the destinations. Some only had a couple…others, well, you can see for yourself."

Juno had snatched the list first and was now staring open-mouthed at the list. "Following up this trail…it's going to take us across the entire galaxy!"

"Oh, don't pretend you're upset." Tahrra replied smugly. "Look who you have for a travelling companion! All. To. Yourself. Think of the possibilities!"

Juno flushed, sputtering angrily but was unable to find a comeback.

Starkiller blinked, utterly confused.

"I suppose you'll be heading off now." The Twi'lek continued.

Starkiller had prised the touchpad out of Juno's fingers and gave his head a disbelieving shake. "Now would be right." He stood, tenderly, and passed the touchpad back to the blonde, entrusting her to keep it safe.

The Twi'lek led them through the crowds and, Starkiller paused to glance over at Jinta the Hutt. He looked greatly pleased with himself and why not? He'd earned himself a lot of credits through the deal they had made.

"I do wish you didn't have to go so soon." Tahrra lamented, pausing by the doorway. "I have enjoyed your company very much. If you ever find yourself in the area again, be sure to look me up." She eyed him as one might eye an appetising dish, and then moved away; hips swaying.

Juno glared after her. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The sound of the _Rogue Shadow_'s engines was a welcome thing and as Juno eased the ship up and off the docking bay and headed away from the rust-coloured moon. "I am never going back there again." She murmured moodily. "I'll be scrubbing the stink off of me for weeks." She complained, shrugging out of her leather jacket and plucking distastefully at her white shirt. She hoped that she'd be able to find something on this ship that wasn't an Imperial Uniform. "I hope you're—oh."

Starkiller had already changed and was sleeping in the co-pilot's chair; his head tipped back, mouth slightly ajar. She turned to watch him, noting the bruises on his face and the steady flicker of the pulse at his throat.

She smiled affectionately and slowed the ship to give him a little longer to rest.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. A Brief Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Have a lot going on at work recently which has been very stressful. As such, I didn't really get to work on this chapter as much as I had wanted to, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It turned out more of a fluffy filler than anything else. At this point we're about half-way through the story (if I stick to what I have planned). Thanks again to readers/subscribers/reviewers! I love you all!**

**Andrigno - I really loved writing the Twi'lek character! They're one of my favourite alien species in Star Wars (not counting the Togruta) so I had a lot of fun writing it! Glad you enjoyed it and thanks again for your review!**

**uksanooj - Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you so much for pointing out those little things! I really appreciate it a lot! I will certainly go back and edit those little details in at a later date! But yes, you're probably right about the Blockade Runner thing. The different ships in the SW universe is something I've really struggled with because some don't appear until much later and some were decommissioned years prior! I got myself into a bit of a confused mess with it all. I tried again this chapter to find some suitable ships, but, as you'll see, I decided on using nameless ships instead. But yes, feel free to nitpick away! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too, and thanks for your review!**

**Liisiko - Thank you for your comments! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I was a bit worried because I find fighting scenes really, really hard to do. They tend to come out stupidly short or a bit boring and hard to picture. I did have a lot of fun with that chapter, though, in fact, it was probably my most enjoyable one. But yes, I always thought that Juno would have been really, really sad and full of regret for not just taking a chance with him sooner. Thanks for your review and hope you enjoy this next instalment, too!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_Five months later…_

Juno struck out another name on the list and leaned back against the ship with an exhausted sigh. They'd been stuck stranded on a small low-populated moon for the past two weeks whilst she patched up the _Rogue Shadow_. The ship had been under a lot of strain, travelling from place to place, and eventually there could be no more ignoring its faults.

It needed some tender loving care.

The repairs were almost done and, dressed in khaki-coloured slacks and white tank-top, Juno had been partially glad of the warm sun on her back as she worked. The biting insects and mud…she could have done without those.

The sound of heavy footfall told her that Starkiller had returned from his expedition to the small town two miles away. It was so small it could barely be called a town, but the folk that lived there were natural scavengers. Juno had not expected to find the exact things she had needed to get the ship back in full, working order, but what they had found had been good enough to get them up in the air again.

Shoving the touchpad back into the back pocket of her khaki trousers, she moved across the moist ground towards Starkiller who had just crested the hill. He hefted a sack in one hand and held some dead, rodent-like creature slung over one shoulder.

Juno's hair was tied back with a scrap of white rag so that only a few white-blonde hairs fell down across her face. Her white tank-top (practically brand new) was already smeared with oil and around her hips was her utility belt and holster; brandishing her trusty pistol. They'd so far been lucky enough not to run into trouble on this little moon, but the locals insisted that they'd had issues with some horrible beast called a Taozin. Juno and Starkiller had not been sure what this creature was, but were happy to never find out.

She lifted a hand to wave to him and hastened her pace. "Success?"

"Success." He threw a sack at her – which she only just managed to catch – and dropped down onto the grass, breathing a sigh of relief. Juno moved to join him, loosening the drawstring on the sack and peering inside. It was filled with fruit and vegetables.

Starkiller slung the dead rodent creature down onto the grass and stretched. "Dinner."

"Yum." Juno poked the dead thing with the toe of her boot and made a face. "Doesn't look all that appetising with the fur on. Did someone show you how to skin the thing?"

"Uh, no."

"You think PROXY knows how?"

Starkiller threw her an amused grin. "I don't think so."

"Well you'd better learn how because if you think I'm touching that thing, you're sadly mistaken." She kept her voice serious despite the fact she was teasing him. Then, with a short smile, she stood and set herself the task of building up a fire.

A few hours later and the vegetables were set to boil in a pot of water and the mangled carcass had been skinned well enough to be cooked on a spit. Out amongst the trees, strange, unseen creatures became vocal with the fading of light. They'd unnerved the pair at first but since their being here, none of those unknown creatures had left the boundary of trees to bother them.

Poking at the embers with a stick, Juno opened her mouth to break the peace of the early evening. "You know, I'm surprised we haven't encountered more problems with the Empire."

Guilt struck him like a bolt of lightning. His face twisted to reflect that emotion, though he battled to smother it a moment later.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you…" She looked deeply apologetic and his guilt only worsened.

"Vader is…confident." Starkiller replied, his voice coarse. "He probably thinks I don't pose a threat."

"Do you?"

He shrugged. "Not as I am now." It was hard to admit, but true. Very true. To beat Vader, he would need to further his training; become something more than what he was. But that wasn't the plan, and he had to firmly remind himself of that. He still worked with the Dark Lord. Perhaps Juno had guessed. Maybe that's why she was bringing this up now.

The scrape of her boots startled him, his dark eyes lifting to watch as she stood; moving around the fire to sit gingerly alongside him. Her arm brushed against his and he felt the heat of it seep through into his sleeve. His stomach fluttered with warm butterflies and he shifted slightly, uncomfortable at how this closeness was making him feel. He didn't understand it and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He drowned in the thick silence for a moment, struggling to focus on anything except the scent that was – quite distinctly – Juno, and the warmth that seemed to be emanating from her. But, clearly, whatever was affecting him was not affecting her. She sighed softly and spoke in her normal, steady voice. He struggled to hear her over the frenzied beating of his heart.

"I should be angry at you, you know." She continued after the briefest of pauses, clearly not expecting him to defend himself. "Because of you and your impossible missions, I've lost everything. My job. My status. My father. If word ever got to him about…about me." She gave a harsh laugh. "Let's just say that he'd kill me himself if he was given the chance. I just…I believed in the Empire, too, you know? I really did. Now…now I'm not sure what to believe in. You say you want to find a Jedi, to learn from him. What then? Will you join the Rebels and face your old Master? I just…I'm afraid."

There, she'd said it.

He moved without any real conscious thought, taking her hand into his and holding it tightly. It was so warm and strangely soft against his course, callused fingers.

"I never meant to drag you into this mess." He began. "I mean…if you wanted, once I find Kota, you could go on your way."

"And do what, exactly?" She wasn't angry. She was hurt, maybe? "No, my place is here by your side. And, don't apologise. Neither of us could have guessed that Vader would turn on you, though perhaps we should have."

He wondered how angry and upset she would be if he told her – there and then – what was really going on. Would she forgive him? Would they still be able to sit side by side like this? Would he ever again hold her hand in his, feel her fingers curling in his palm? She would find out someday and it wasn't going to get any easier.

"Juno…"

"Hm?"

"There's…something I need to talk to you about."

She looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair blazed under the touch of the flames and poured dazzling colours into her eyes. The curve of her face was soft and smooth, her lips very slightly parted. The confession died in his mouth and he looked away, defeated. He didn't think he could bear to see that face twisted into anger.

Not now. Not ever.

He felt suffocated. "I-it's okay. It's nothing."

"Starkiller..."

"Master!" PROXY's voice chimed out through the looming darkness; his moon-eyes glowing in the dusk. "Master. Imperial ships detected!"

Juno's face was of sheer disbelief. Had they somehow known what she had been thinking and strived to prove her wrong? That the Imperials _were_ searching for them? Or were they here for another reason?

Starkiller was on his feet in a moment, kicking clods of mud onto the fire in an attempt to put it out. Juno, helpfully, overturned the pot of boiling vegetables onto the last of the flames. They distinguished with an angry hiss, sending a plume of dark smoke that was lost in the shadows of the twilight sky. Less than a minute later and four ships streaked overhead; each blazing like a phoenix as they sloped down into the atmosphere.

"Well, dinner's ruined." Starkiller murmured when the sounds of the ships dwindled. He leant down to pick at the soggy, dirt-covered remains and grimaced.

"PROXY. The _Rogue Shadow_ is still cloaked, yes?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good." She straightened. "I say we get ready for a fast takeoff if need be. I'll go make the preparations."

Starkiller turned his face up to look at her and said in a mock-accusing tone: "It's like you knew this was going to happen."

"Yes. I can see the future." Juno replied with mock-impatience. "And I foresee that a certain ex-Sith will get left behind on a sad little jungle moon if he doesn't hurry himself up."

He watched her dash over to the doorway and disappear inside.

"Was that more '_flirting'_, Master?" PROXY asked innocently, stepping forwards to help Starkiller retrieve some of the more edible looking foodstuffs.

"PROXY, I have no idea what you're talking about." Inwardly, he'd begun to worry. Was that what he had been doing? He hadn't thought so. He wasn't really sure how one went about flirting with women in any case. Well, he did have some idea; tell them they are pretty and smart and…and nice. Well he hadn't said any of those things. He looked down at his hand – which had held hers only moments before – and wondered why he could still feel the warmth from her fingers there. He closed his hand again and hefted some of the vegetables up.

"Would you like me to carry that, Master?" PROXY indicated the rodent, half-cooked and watered.

"Leave it." He dropped the salvaged vegetables into the empty pot and lifted it up. "Come on, we'd best get inside before she starts off again."

* * *

Juno drummed her fingers impatiently against the consoles, not even looking up when Starkiller entered. Instead, her eyes were fixated on the point in the sky that she had seen the ships descend, shaking her head very slightly.

"Do you think they are here for us?" She asked, not turning around.

"How likely do we think that is?" Starkiller dropped into the chair next to hers and set the pan of vegetables on the ground between his feet. "They could be doing a routine sweep or maybe they're here for some salvage."

"I don't like it."

"We could leave?"

"And risk being detected? No, I think we're okay for a minute- ugh, what are you doing?" Her lip curled in dissaproval. "That's disgusting."

He'd bitten into a strange potato-looking vegetable, grimacing a little at the crunch of grit between his teeth. Yes, okay, so it wasn't great. In fact it was absoloutely awful, but he was so hungry he didn't rightly care. "I think disgusting is a _little_ harsh." He replied, taking another bite. "Okay, no, it's pretty disgusting, but I'm starving. Really, really starving."

"I don't think I'm _that_ hungry yet. Besides we've got those packaged meals in storage."

"Those aren't much better."

"Well if you end up with stomach cramp, I'll look forward to saying: 'I told you so'." She rolled her eyes, laughing as he leant down to grab a different piece of food.

"PROXY, how's the power holding up in the engines?"

"Full capacity, Captain Eclipse." The droid reported from his own position on the cockpit.

"Hm, perhaps we should get out of here why we can. We can slip into hyperspace without being noticed and get away from here." She looked to Starkiller for some sort of confirmation but he just gave her a bleak shrug. "You're impossible."

"Look, I don't think they'll be coming back this way. I say leave if you think it's best."

She drew in a deep breath, relaxed her shoulders and flashed her hands across the consoles, bringing up streams of data that filed with incredible speed across the screens. Starkiller was thankful that he wasn't in charge of flying the ship (it didn't look very fun!)

"Let's get this ship in the sky then." The engines rumbled to life, deafening in their power, and with careful precision, they rose up above the trees, turning slowly and easing up into the sky, gaining speed at an incredible rate.

In mere seconds they were up and out of sight; lost in darkness and light of the universe.

Starkiller, chewing thoughtfully, glanced at Juno from the corner of his eye. Her face was set with concentration, though there was concern in her eyes. Her white-blonde hair was tussled, dropping rebelliously across her face. His fingers twitched, seeming to want to draw those stray hairs back behind her ear.

Sensing his eyes on her, she turned to look at him and he - quite quickly - looked away.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"About earlier...you were going to tell me something?"

He flustered. "Ah, it's nothing, really. Don't worry."

She eyed him disbelievingly, but turned back to concentrate on flying.

Afraid she might question again, Starkiller decided to direct the conversation. "So, what's next on our list?"

"Ziost." She indicated it on the map.

"That…sounds familiar." Starkiller rubbed at his temples. "Something to do with…Sith...of the past, I think." He shrugged.

"Then why would Kota go there?"

"Who knows. Maybe we'll find out."

"Or maybe we'll just be wasting our time."

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Back to Business

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Star Wars.**

**Author's Note: Another update which is on time, woo! Slightly shorter than I had hoped, but better than nothing! I have some work stuff coming up early next week which will slow the next update, but hopefully after that, I'll be back on track. This chapter returns us to the storyline of the game! **

**Andrigno - They are veryveryvery cute indeed! Writing this pair makes me soso happy! Glad you're enjoying their interactions! Yus! I think in the game, when Starkiller finally catches up with Kota, he says something along the lines of visiting Ziost, however, I never actually considered the option he could have been exaggerating! Oopsie! In any case, I left it open to interpretation on whether they actually went there or not, or - as you say - decided that it was probably best to skip that one! Thanks for your review!**

**Liisiko - Yes! I know that feeling! I've done a few fanfics on an old account in which they either never got finished or literally had a year between updates. Usually I lost my muse and then a sequel game comes out which inspires me to continue something I'd dropped a long time ago. That's partly the reason why I at least like to draft out everything now; so even if I do lose inspiration it's not so big a task to finish. I tried, in the last chapter, to do something more in Starkiller's POV, generally because the story seems to be based on Juno's feelings, so I'm really glad he didn't appear OOC or anything. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks again for reviewing!**

**StarWisperer - Thank you for your review! Glad you're enjoying the story and the characters!**

**Infernal00 - I had a LOT of fun with those three chapters. Too much fun, maybe, as I was sad to come back to the game plot after having the freedom of going outside of it. However, I'm planning to continue with some one-shots and perhaps a story that continues after the second game (either as a filler or my alternative for a game number 3) Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy what is to come!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_Finally_, Starkiller thought to himself, sensing the old Jedi as he entered one of the bars located on Cloud City. _I found him._

And sure enough, sitting alone at a small round table was General Kota himself. He looked older than Starkiller remembered; his hair unkempt, stubble on his chin and clothes ragged. An old bandage had been tied around his eyes, making it obvious that he could no longer see.

"General Kota?"

The man looked up. "I've paid for this table. So, whoever you are, get lost."

"I've spent a lot of time tracking you down. I'm not about to turn and leave now."

"What are you? A bounty hunter?"

"Not exactly, Jedi, but I think we can help one another."

"I'm no Jedi now. Not since…" He made a gesture towards his covered eyes. "This."

Starkiller felt his patience slipping. It had taken a _lot_ of time and effort to find him and after all of that, _this_ is the thanks he got! "I don't need your eyes. Just your mind and everything you know about fighting the Empire."

Kota snorted. "Nobody fights the Empire and wins, boy."

The sound of a nearby ruckus halted the conversation and Starkiller turned to see a cluster of Stormtroopers being pointed in their direction by some of the locals. "You'd better hope you're wrong about that, General."

Setting his jaw, the lightsaber in Starkiller's hand buzzed into life. The new colour of the blue crystal inside startled him for a moment and he had to remind himself that he was no longer the apprentice of a Sith. "Juno, we're going to need a pick up outside the vapour room. Right now.

"On my way."

He leapt to the side and pulled Kota to his feet, practically dragging the old man across to the other side of the cantina. There was no door to speak of, but plenty of windows. Unfortunately none of them opened and Starkiller was forced to blast them to pieces with a well-aimed Force Push; making a lot of noise and drawing even more attention. Leaning over the edge, he peered down to the short drop to the lower platforms and shoved Kota through, following after just as the first of the blaster shots rang out.

He landed on his feet, heaved Kota back onto his and then took off again; lightsaber in hand.

"This is…crazy!" The Jedi spluttered, allowing himself to be guided along the walkways towards the large platform where they would board the _Rogue Shadow_.

"Quit complaining. We're almost there."

"We have a problem here…" Juno's voice crackled over the comm.

"Not what I wanted to hear."

"Imperials. Everywhere."

"Where can you set down?"

"There's a dock on the adjacent platform."

"Fine. We're on our way." Starkiller skidded to a sudden halt as troops piled down the walkway towards them. The apprentice steadied himself and swung his saber forwards to defend against the volley of blaster fire headed their way. To his surprise, Kota's own saber sparked into life and he, too, was able to deflect some shots with lucky swings of his saber. Though just how 'lucky' they were, Starkiller didn't know…

Together they advanced on the lines of Stormtroopers, slashing their way through the white-armoured clones or sending them hurtling through the air in a twist of frenzied limbs.

Then, running through the mass of fallen bodies, they ascended the ramp towards an upper platform and Starkiller paused to see if Kota still followed. "General, can't you move any faster?"

"I prefer to walk to my death." Kota replied sarcastically. "Your ship better be around here somewhere…"

Rolling his eyes, Starkiller waited for Kota to catch up and then crossed the platform to the _Rogue Shadow_. With one foot on the boarding ramp he paused to look back. More Stormtroopers were heading their way, flooding up onto the ramp to reach them before take-off.

"It's a fool's errand, boy. The Empire's army is infinite. You'll eventually be killed…or worse. And nothing will have changed."

It took an incredible amount of effort to keep his impatience under control. "Wouldn't you rather die on your feet than drown yourself in some cantina?" And, with a growl, he grabbed the man by the arm and practically threw him up into the ship.

"Ready for take off, Juno!"

The rumble of the engines powering up filled the silence and, when they had died down to an acceptable level, Kota turned his sightless face towards Starkiller and sighed wearily. "I have a contact in the Senate who could use your lightsaber."

* * *

Sitting alone in the training room, Starkiller drew in a deep breath to try and calm his raging and conflicting emotions. He couldn't help but feel a stab of panic at the feeling of guilt he had for blinding Kota in their duel. At the time he had thought nothing of it, but now…knowing about Vader and his betrayal and the hold that Vader still had over him…he didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to feel guilty, and yet, it was there all the same. And what if the old Jedi realised who he was? What then? He wasn't exactly a threat to him now, but it would certainly bring his true intentions to light and Juno…

What would he tell her?

He cursed, punching the wall and relishing in the pain that momentarily blinded him. He hated this guilt. Hated how it haunted him, ate away at him, refused to let him go. He took in a few deep, controlled breaths, strengthened his stance and tried to slip back into a more calm state of mind. It worked...but nowadays it was always brief. His time alone with Juno was officially over. It was time to stop the pretence and accept what he was. A puppet. A slave. A Sith...

Cursing Vader for being the one to start the doubts in the first place he stretched the ache from his body and moved back towards the cockpit. Kota was there, slumped in a chair, head resting in hand. Sleeping? He shoved past the chair, kicking the old man's legs out of the way as he passed. The Jedi startled into a semi-wakeful state.

"I was beginning to worry that you had died in your sleep." Starkiller complained.

"I'm starting to wish that I had."

"Starkiller, we've reached Kashyyyk but…I still think this mission is too dangerous. The planet is under complete control of the Empire." Juno warned.

"Your contact had better be reliable, General…"

"I trust him. He smuggled me to Cloud City and he's an old ally to the Jedi order."

"Bail Organa." Starkiller interrupted. "We know."

The Jedi cocked his head quizzically, clearly surprised. "You have done your research, haven't you?" He huffed. "No matter. All _you_ need to know is that there's something very valuable to him down there. If you get it he might agree to help you fight the Empire."

"Get…get what?"

"Patience, boy."

Shaking his head, Starkiller turned his attention back to Juno. She was dressed in a plain blue shirt rolled up at the elbows and some form-fitting trousers, scuffed at the knees. He smiled inwardly. "Have we been spotted?"

"No. The cloaking device is fully functional."

"Then take us down."

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Spectre of the Past

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own anything Star Wars!**

**Author's note: Hello again! Good news, good news! Job stuff has settled and now I can get back into the swing of things. I will apologise again in advance for cutting out huge sections of the in-game levels. I tried to write up a boss scene for this level but I just was not feeling it, so, instead of keeping in the half-hearted attempt, I took it out completely. I'm not great at fighting scenes to start with, let alone if they don't inspire me. I also apologise for the seemingly short chapters. They seem to take a long time to write but when I get them uploaded they seem pretty insubstantial...****Anyway, thanks again for all your support! It means a lot.**

**(ALSO: Realised recently that I can reply to reviewers directly (Yes, I've been away from this site for quite a while!) but I do hope that you don't mind me just putting my responses here instead. I find it much easier!)**

**Andrigno - After I realised that it took a long time to find Kota, I imagine that Starkiller would have been more annoyed than how he appeared in the game. Ungrateful old Jedi! But yes, most certainly onto Kashyyyk! As always, thanks so much for your reviews! **

**From Pen to Paper - Thanks so much for your review! Really glad your enjoying the little additions to the story. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing them!**

**WritersNeverDie - I'm glad that you've taken the time to read and have enjoyed what I've written so far. I'm going to be updating this on a reasonably speedy schedule, so hopefully you won't have to wait long before its all complete! I'm really glad you're enjoying the relationship between Juno and Starkiller. I've truly been captivated by their story and just felt the desperate urge to add more fluff to the story! Thanks for your review!**

**StarWisperer - I had a lot of fun writing that little scene. Cutesy moments like that might be overdone but I never, ever get bored of them! I hope this update didn't seem to take that long and hope you enjoy it! Your reviews are always appreciated!**

**Xarhaa - Yes! I certainly will not be doing this sort of thing any time soon. I've got a few stories in the works that I'm intending to do after this, but they're all to be one-shots or short stories set after the games. I've got a couple of ideas of what could happen in game number 3 so hope to get them up at some point, too. Thanks for your review! Also just noticed that you've just updated your story, so I'm heading there as soon as this is uploaded.**

**Liisiko - It does indeed! I would have loved to do an extended version of this interlude between them but I don't yet know enough about the Star Wars galaxy to feel confident enough. Some day (once I've read enough books) I will perhaps come back and extend their adventures further in a different story, but until then, it shall remain a mystery! I'm really glad you're enjoying Starkiller's inner turmoil. I seem to slip into Juno's thoughts so easily so really have to think when it comes to him! I also purchased the two novels today so they shall hopefully be delivered within the week! I've set myself the task of reading them after I've finished this but before I do any other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to do it justice but...well, we'll see! Thanks again for your review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

He watched the ship move away and felt suddenly alone. In the distance he could make out the shape of some sort of large facility and realised just how long it was going to take him to reach. He was in for an extremely long – and probably dangerous – trek. With a deep sigh he set off along the pathway that wound down across the rugged landscape towards his destination.

"So, what am I looking for, General?"

"You'll know when you see it."

Starkiller was beginning to think that finding Kota was a bad idea. The old man seemed inclined to be a burden rather than an asset and losing the duel seemed to have shaken his abilities and confidence. He scoffed at the thought of it, knowing that if he lost a duel and lived to see another day, he would fight harder to avoid it ever happening again. Even still, he didn't understand why there was a great need for secrecy and couldn't begin to imagine anything of importance being found here on a planet like Kashyyyk.

Stepping off of a long platform set into the hillside, he dropped neatly to the ground and moved across the dark, soft earth cautiously. Wrecked flyers and droids still smoked in their graves, ravaged by fire – some of which, still burned. The air smelt of wet earth, mould and ash.

Then something caught his eye.

It would have gone unnoticed by most others; looking drab and dirty and altogether unimportant. It was a hut like any other, its wood coloured with age and rotting away from the damp air and the lack of a keeper to maintain it. Yet…there was something about it that drew and held Starkiller's attention and he stood still, grasping for a memory that had long ago been covered by dust.

"Kota…I…I think I found something."

"What?"

"Just an old hut, but…it feels…familiar. I feel…I feel great darkness here. And sadness." Even as he spoke, he was moving towards it, reaching out to touch the family crest emblazoned on the surface of the old door.

"Turn away." Kota's warning came. "Get on with your mission. There are some things you aren't ready to face."

But the pull remained and Starkiller leaned forwards to try and see past the darkness that lay within. "What's inside?"

"How should I know? My link to the Force has been cut. Listen, boy, if you go inside, you'll face whatever's in there alone. Turn back."

But Starkiller seemed not to be listening to the old Jedi's warnings. Either that, or he simply didn't care about the consequences. He slipped through the gap in the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the shadows. The hair on the back of his neck was on end. The darkness here filled his gut with dread and, even as he looked on into the shaking shadows, he could hear the memories of the room; the distant swinging of a lightsaber and the steady thud of bodies like heavy rain.

Footsteps!

He whipped around to check behind him, saber ignited in hand. Nothing. Nothing but the door standing ajar and the firelight beyond it. The shadows quaked beneath that touch of unsettled orange and Starkiller nervously cast his eyes back around the room. Something was there. Waiting in the darkness for him. Stirring in the dust.

The appearance was so sudden that Starkiller was too surprised to turn that tense reverse-grip on his lightsaber into a defensive posture. As if formed from the very shadows themselves, a cloaked and ominous figure stepped from the darkness towards him. His face, kept low, was shrouded by the hood of his robes, though he lifted it a moment later to set ghostly eyes upon the apprentice of flesh and blood before him.

"You have returned. Why have you returned?" The hooded one's voice thrummed.

"Who…who are you?"

"You do not remember." The apparition spoke. The eyes in the pale face grew sad and tired and a whoosh of breath escaped from him (a breath that could very well have been the wind outside). "I was once known as Kento Marek. A Jedi Knight."

Starkiller shook his head. The name was not familiar.

The phantom looked weary. "You are much changed, Galen."

Starkiller blinked. Galen? Who was Galen? Had this ghostly figure mistaken his identity? That had to have been the case…didn't it?

"We hid to protect you." The apparition paused, seeming pained. "We failed."

"I don't know you." Starkiller insisted.

The phantom didn't seem to hear him. "The one you call Master. He was once a good man. Yet, raised with kindness, he turned to hate and anger. So I ask: Does a man brought up in pain and suffering, then, have the opportunity to turn to good?"

"What are you saying? Speak some sense!"

"I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you." The ghost's rising despair seemed to be too much. The visage began to fade, stepping back towards shadow. "…I'm sorry, son."

His heart lurched in his chest. Father? But though he wanted to deny it, he knew instantly that it was true. That face...that familiar face...was...was fading! "Wait! Father? Father, no!" He made to reach for him, but his fingers grasped cloth that twirled into shapeless smoke beneath his touch.

He stood and stared at the spot where the image of his father had been. Stood and stared; his emotions so complicated and vast that he felt nothing at all. Why had his father been sorry? Sorry that he had not been strong enough to protect him? Sorry for returning to him now? Or…sorry for what the son he had once loved had become? A slave to a Sith. A deceiver. A…a…

Those emotions surged into one, became anger, and he struck out at an old chest of drawers. The rotting wood collapsed under his fist, soft splinters driving into his skin. Then, with a cry of despair – that transformed into a tearless sob – he sank to his knees in the darkness. The spectre was gone and it wasn't coming back, but the feeling of sorrow and darkness had not lifted. And why should it? No joy had come from this meeting.

The firelight from outside cast strange shapes across the room, lighting up the broken chest of drawers. Starkiller turned to look at them, his anger gone, and realised that they were not empty. Not entirely, anyway. A small triangle of fabric poked out from the bottom compartment and he pulled on the handles to uncover what was concealed. He recognised it even with the shadows. Thin, brown and old; a Jedi's robe. It smelt of damp wood and had frayed in places, but it was the very same. It was the robe that his father's spectre had worn.

He lifted it out of the drawer and a small object fell from the folds, clattering sharply against the wooden floorboards. He blinked, picking up the small, glowing object. It was small enough to fit in his palm and shone brilliantly; its transparent edge covered with a yellow sheen. His heart leapt at the realisation of what it was.

A holocron!

It was small, yes, and possibly damaged, but there was no doubt about it. It was his father's holocron, hidden amongst the folds of that old robe, waiting to be found by someone who cared enough to look.

* * *

Juno glanced nervously over at Kota and, after a moment of silence, tried the commlink again. "Juno to Starkiller. Do you read me?"

Nothing. No response at all.

"General, could he…what could possibly have been in that hut? I…I've seen the types of foes he's fought before and…and he's…"

"That boy was bound to get himself into trouble one day. He should heed the advice given to him." Kota exhaled noisily. "Too headstrong, too stubborn. Not good traits at all."

Annoyed that he hadn't answered her question, she opened her mouth to try and press the issue when the signal returned, strong and clear as if it had never disappeared in the first place. She gasped in relief and hit the comm. "Juno to Starkiller. Are you alright? We lost contact with you for a moment…" She trailed, realising how much of a worrier she was starting to become. Biting her lip with slight shame, she sat back into her seat and released a slow, steady breath.

"I'm…I'm fine, Juno. I'm just a little bit turned around."

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now."

She frowned, feeling hurt by his instantaneous dismissal. He was closing off from her again, just when things were starting to get a little more relaxed and open between them.

"Well, I'm picking up a major Imperial Facility right in front of you. Whatever you're looking for is likely to be inside."

She severed contact without waiting for a response and called PROXY to take over, getting up and moving across the cockpit. The General had fallen oddly quiet, head rested in hand. With his eyes bandaged up, she had trouble deciphering whether he was awake or asleep.

"I've just got to go and do some routine checks before pickup." She explained – just in case the man did care – and exited.

* * *

"Master, Imperial records indicate that you are now in the personal quarters of a Captain Ozzik Sturn. Disciplinary reports show that he was re-assigned to Kashyyyk due to his…extracurricular activities."

The doors fell back to reveal a further room and, standing just within, a woman dressed in white. At the sound of the door opening, she turned expectantly. Her face, however, did not betray her emotions. She drew herself upright and looked rather unfazed by his unannounced entrance.

"I should have expected the Emperor would send an assassin. It's a coward's tactic."

"Well that's where you're mistaken." Starkiller replied sharply. "I do not serve the Emperor. I'm here with Master Kota—"

"Lies! Do you think me a fool? Master Kota is dead. Killed above Nar Shaddaa. My father—"

"Your father? Ah, of course. Senator Organa. So, you're what I was sent to find." His expression seem mixed with both annoyance and amusement. "How long has your father been feeding Kota information about Imperial targets?"

"How do you know—?"

Starkiller gave an exasperated sigh. "Because Master Kota survived! He was sent here to find you. Come on, let's go. We don't have much time."

"No." She fixed him with that 'high-and-mighty' look again. "I cannot leave whilst this planet remains enslaved. If you are truly a Jedi, then you will destroy _that_." She pointed to a large structure out in the distance. "If that Skyhook is completed, the Empire will begin shuttling Wookiee slaves out into space. Entire villages will be taken off-world in a matter of days."

"The Empire will just rebuild it."

"Eventually, maybe, but you can give the Wookiees a chance to disappear."

"Maybe so, but—"

"—You can take that lift down to the forest floor, but be warned. It will be crawling with Imperials."

"What about you? I wasn't sent here to rescue the whole planet. I was sent here to find you."

"Is there still an Imperial transport on the landing platform?"

"Yes, but I think the pilot may be dead."

"And what makes you think I _need_ a pilot?"

Starkiller watched her go, rolling his eyes in disbelief. What was it with women now-a-days? And why were they all able to fly? Watching her make for the discarded transport, he headed for the lift, punched the power button and moved into the centre of the platform as it lowered him down through the canopy of gigantic trees to the jungle floor below.

He touched his commlink. "Juno, you there?"

"Reading you, Starkiller."

"I found what we were looking for."

"Excellent. That went quicker than I thought it would. I can be at the drop off point in—"

"—Wait." He interrupted. "I have to disable the Skyhook before we can leave."

A pause and then; "I don't suppose I can talk you out of that?"

"Probably not."

"Right, well…I'll see what I can do from here."

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Time to Choose

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars!**

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter~ Not much to say this time around, except that I'm also considering doing some Dragon Age 2 fanfic, so if any of you are as obsessed with that game as I am, keep a look out! Also you may have got this chapter flag up twice if you're on my watch list, that's because I previously uploaded my scrap version without the spell-checking or the extra comments at the beginning (cos I know you love these, lol!)**

**Liisiko - I'll let you know how I get on with them! They're sitting next to my computer, staring at me! I will set myself the task of reading them this week! A little note about the Holocron. I was actually considering doing more on the Holocron as a side-story to this one, a one-shot or something like it, which takes place after the second game shortly after they are reunited. Just because I feel I have to do more research (aka read the books) to be able to do that part justice. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again, thanks for your review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Starkiller boarded the _Rogue Shadow_ and almost walked straight into PROXY standing just inside the entrance.

"Master, welcome back."

"Thinking you might succeed in killing me when I'm not in top shape?" Starkiller mused with a weary smile.

"Good idea, Master, but no. Juno sent me to make sure you were okay. She was worried about you." The droid's golden eyes seemed to brighten. "Shall I inform her that you are in good repair?"

"She'll see herself. I have questions for the General." He moved past the droid and down the short, curving corridor that opened up into the cockpit. Kota was sitting slumped in his chair and, opposite the consoles; Juno was scanning through lists and lists of data, clearly absorbed.

"Who was she, Kota?" Starkiller asked in nothing less than a demanding tone.

The white-haired man didn't even flinch. "Her name is Princess Leia Organa, daughter of Bail Organa, who – as you already discovered – is my contact within the Senate."

"I want to talk to him."

"You can't."

Starkiller barely managed to restrain his anger and frustration. "What do you _mean, _I can't? I just rescued his daughter on a planet overrun by Stormtroopers! You said—"

"—You can't talk to him because I can't find him! He's gone missing, boy!"

Starkiller gritted his teeth. "What? When?"

"Bail tried to recruit me to rescue Leia. I refused, so he went in search of another Jedi. A Master Shaak Ti. I warned him of the dangers but the fool went after her anyway, alone…and vanished as soon as he landed on—"

"—Felucia." Starkiller ended but immediately regretted it. He'd given himself away. Idiot! How would he have known unless he'd already been there and met her? His body tensed, his fingers flexing over the saber clipped to his belt.

Kota's eyes narrowed. "The Force _is_ strong in you, my boy, to be able to sense my thoughts."

The tension dropped from him like a stone, though it left him shaken. He needed to be more careful with his choice of words otherwise everything he had worked towards would be for nothing. "You're just easy to read, old man."

"Then you should already know our next mission. We're going to Felucia to rescue Senator Organa."

"Fine." He left them in the cockpit and moved back down to the training room, closing the door behind him. He needed time to think for a bit. Time to consider what he'd discovered on Kashyyyk. Time to…time to get to grips with who he was. What had that spectre called him? Galen?

…Son.

He untucked the old robe from under his belt and tipped the holocron onto it. A soft but extremely dim yellow light glowed from its centre and he stared at it as if the answers might leap out at him. In truth, they probably would, if he could bring himself to seek them.

The door to the training room opened and Starkiller closed his fist over the holocron, hiding it behind him as he turned to see who had intruded. It was Juno, as he had expected, and she looked just as annoyed as he did.

"Okay. What's going on?" She demanded, stepping right up in front of him. "Something happened down there. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business." Starkiller snapped.

"So we're back to this again, are we? I thought we were past all of this secrecy. I thought we were…friends. Why do you have to be so guarded all the time? Haven't I earned your trust?"

She looked hurt and he hadn't been prepared for that.

"I…" He blinked. "I just need time."

She sighed, her expression mellowing. "Then that's fine. Just…" She hesitated, looking down, and then reached out to set a hand on his arm. "Just remember that I'm here if you need to talk." Her hand slipped away again and she took a step back, casting a lingering look at him. He watched as she moved to exit and felt the burden of guilt grow all the heavier.

"Juno."

She turned to look at him, expectant, perhaps?

"Thank you."

Her slight smile did funny things to his heart.

* * *

"Oh…how could they?" Juno drew away from the console.

"Juno…are you seeing this?" Starkiller's voice buzzed over the commlink.

"Yes. I have a visual…but I don't understand. What could possibly possess the Empire to do such a thing?"

The Sarlaac had been imprisoned by masses of cruel Imperial construction.

"They don't need a reason, but I'd wager that they're pursuing the last of the Felucians."

"Master." PROXY chimed in, unfazed by the scene. "Imperial schematics show that the central lift is powered by generators located on each of the crane platforms. Power those up and the lift will be back online."

Juno shook her head in dismay and tipped back in her chair. As a pilot, she'd never really come face to face with anything like this. She'd just been trapped in her happy bubble of flying from place to place, shooting at other ships, unable to see the faces of the pilots inside. She'd been happy to do it. Proud, in fact, to serve as part of the Empire. She wondered how many other pilots realised the extent the Empire were willing to go to achieve their goals. Probably none of them, if she was anything to go by.

"Juno, I sense…I can feel the creature's suffering."

It sounded like he was suffering, too.

She leaned forwards again and shook her head in dismay. "Is there any way you can lessen the creature's pain? Can you destroy those cranes that are holding it down, perhaps?"

"I can try."

"Thank you."

"Generators back online." PROXY reported.

Juno added: "Be careful. If you get into trouble down there—"

"Captain, we've lost his signal." PROXY interrupted.

"Starkiller? Are you there? Are you alright? I've lost you on the scanner." Still nothing. "I'm not reading you. Please respond." She tried to keep the worry out of her voice but failed utterly.

"He'll be fine." Kota assured her.

"You don't know that." Juno snapped.

"I know more than you think, girl." And under his breath he mumbled. "Pah, no one respects their elders anymore."

Juno ignored him. "Juno to Starkiller, you _need_ to stay away from the monster's digestive fluids. They are extremely dangerous. I repeat: extremely dangerous." She sighed helplessly, running her hands through the escaping tresses of her white-blonde hair.

"How long have you known him?" Kota queried.

"Not long." Her eyes flicked across at him. "But long enough to care if he dies." It was the truth. A guarded truth. In any case, he didn't come back with a response, so she supposed that it had sated his curiosity. Yet, even as she spoke the words, a horrible wrenching sensation tugged at her gut. What they were doing here. The missions, the rallying. It was working towards one thing: defeating the Empire. The realisation of it sank in and left her feeling hollow. They were going up against the Emperor. A powerful Sith Lord.

There was no coming out of the other side alive.

"There is always hope." Kota spoke suddenly, jolting her from her horrible realisation.

She hit the commlink again. "Do you hear me, Starkiller? Are you there? I repeat, do you copy?"

"I'm here, Juno."

Warmth swelled in her heart. "Oh thank—Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'll live."

"Good…" She drew in a shaky breath and felt the tension unwind. "Your signal looks strong again, but I'm picking up more life signs heading your way."

"Falling in love with a Jedi." Kota spoke up suddenly. "Is more often a curse than a blessing. You would do better to rid yourself of your feelings for that boy."

Juno flushed, swivelling in her chair to face the blind Jedi. "I'm quite capable of controlling my feelings, thank you, Master Kota."

"It is not encouraged among the Jedi to grow attached." The man continued as if he had not even heard her. "Love between that of a man and woman can be selfish. Possessive attachment can lead to jealousy and fear…both paths to the dark side. For a Jedi, love can be - and has been - a terrible thing; ending in tragedy. I should know. I've seen it happen."

Juno stared silently at him, unsure what to say or to do. For some unknown reason, bitter tears were biting at the surface of her eyes. "You have no reason to worry, Master Kota. We're on a suicide mission. None of us will live long enough to fall in love." She turned back to the consoles to track Starkiller's progress.

Beside her, PROXY had been watching for any change and had remained perfectly silent throughout.

"Any sign of Senator Organa?" Juno asked of Starkiller.

"Not yet, but he's close…I can feel it."

* * *

Down on Felucia's surface, a few moments later, Starkiller set eyes on the man he had gone through so much trouble to find. Rough skinned, thinning dark hair to match equally dark eyes; this Senator did not look as grand and important as his title dictated.

"Senator Organa. Master Kota has sent me here to rescue you."

"Ha! I knew my old friend wouldn't be able to stay out of the fight for long. Though I expect he's angry at me for ignoring his advice."

"Oh, he's angry." Starkiller replied smoothly. "But I think he wants to yell at you in person."

"Well, in that case, we'll need to hurry. Shaak Ti's apprentice has gone mad!" His nervous eyes wandered briefly around the clearing.

"This whole _planet_ has gone insane." Starkiller corrected gruffly, moving towards the Senator.

"Oh, we're not crazy." A distinctly feminine voice sounded from behind the apprentice. The Zabrak moved towards them with sleek, deadly grace; a modified lightsaber readied in each hand. "We've just embraced the power of the Dark Side."

Starkiller allowed an 'unimpressed' expression to fall easily into place, his own blue saber buzzing in hand. "Stand aside, girl, unless you want to get hurt. You are no match for me."

"Hurt me? Ha! You won't get the chance. _He _won't let you." She stepped aside, the malicious smile spreading just that little bit further across her face.

Starkiller looked up – and _kept_ looking up – until he saw the monstrous grey face looming out of the mist above him. The grotesque head with its slathering jaws and protruding horns swung low and the mist relented its hold on the rest of the colossal body. The rancor was huge, its thick muscle covered in leathery, grey skin.

"Oh please," Starkiller mumbled. "You have got to be joking." Lowering his position and holding his arm poised behind him – saber held in his trademark reverse-grip.

The rancor bellowed, clouding him with the stink of its foul breath, and then it lashed out with a clawed hand. The strength of that blow would be enough to break the body of a less adequate man. For Starkiller, it merely meant leaping out of harms way, tumbling with the grace of a gymnast so that he could get the Senator out of its sights. The rancor – predictably – followed up with another similar attack, turning its bulk around so that it could keep the Jedi in its line of vision.

In its next lunge, Starkiller leapt up towards it, plunging the saber deep into its shoulder. The creature reared back, roaring with pain as Starkiller dangled helplessly from the weapon embedded deep into the beast's flesh. One of the horned hands slashed at him, crushing him against the rancor's arm and leaving him winded, but as he tried to work the blade free, he was knocked flying through the air and down onto the damp earth. The saber was left behind, protruding from the beast's shoulder as it advanced on him.

Lifting one hand, Starkiller drew on the powers of the Force, curling the invisible ribbons around the handle of the saber and tugging it free. The blade came away in a spray of blood and leapt back into his waiting hand.

Determination on his face, he rolled away from the huge hand that slammed down to crush him and leapt up onto the creature's head. It flailed to get him down, reaching up to snatch at him with clumsy, desperate hands. Starkiller, desperate to get this done before he was thrown again, sank the blade into the base of the creature's skull, severing it from life.

The light in the creature's eyes died and its strangled cry faded as it sagged to its knees and collapsed onto its stomach, jaws gaping.

A second later and Maris Brood came flying over the monster's corpse, screaming with rage as she lunged for the kill. "Now I'll finish you myself!" She snarled.

He parried her blows with surprising ease, his cool and collected manner far surpassing her flailing rage-filled attacks. He met each attempt with one of her own, playing defensively so that she would tire herself out.

"You cannot win this." Starkiller growled. "Stand down."

She was tiring; a bead of sweat running down across her temple. She gave another strangled cry of rage and blasted Force power at him. It hit him squarely in the chest but he allowed himself to fall backwards, turning the stumble into a roll that saw him out of trouble. He was on his feet again and able to counter her next attack just in time.

Then she disappeared.

Startled, he whirled around to find her leaping at him from behind. He parried the blow and knocked her aside, moving in to strike her down. Again she disappeared and he lunged out at where she had been and felt his blade come into contact with something.

She appeared again, gashed across the back of her leg, and turned to meet his advance. The heat from the crackling lightsabers was astounding, blue and red glowing feverish purple where they connected.

Her ending came as a surprise to both of them.

Engaged in their duel - filled with technical and difficult moves that came one after the other in clear and precise succession – neither seemed willing to give in to the other. She had skill, Starkiller would give her that. Her modified lightsabers were short, not allowing her as much reach, but they were wielded with confidence and intent and he had to keep extra vigilant to protect himself from both blades without leaving himself open.

He attacked with an outward arc, forcing her to leap back to avoid being gutted, and followed up the attack with three short bursts of Force power that knocked her to her feet. She tried to stand but her legs seemed unwilling to support her.

He advanced, saber directed at her.

"Okay, okay." Her own duel weapons fizzled out. "You've won. Take the Senator and go. There's no need to kill me now."

"You're a slave to the Dark Side." Starkiller returned coldly. "I'd be doing the galaxy a favour."

"No…no, _please_. This isn't my fault. Shaak Ti abandoned me here. This planet is evil. It corrupted me. But you…you can save me. Just let me get away from this place I'll turn my back on the Dark Side. I can do it if you give me the chance."

Starkiller hesitated.

Perhaps another, wiser man would have closed his ears to her pleading and taken her life – or at the very least, taken her captive – but as he looked on, he saw himself reflected there in her beseeching eyes. She was a slave to the darkness in the same way that he was slave to Vader. If he thought she should die, then by rights, he should die, too. He'd been given the chance to change. Yes, a change that was supposed to have been fake but…

…there was no point denying it now. Vader still had a hold over him, but…

He closed his eyes to will away these thoughts, afraid that Vader would pick up on them. Afraid that this act he had been putting on was wooing him and…and that he'd suffer when the truth came out and all those he was helping came to face their fate at the hands of Vader and the Emperor.

Juno. Kota. Bail. And the rest who would follow if his plan to get them on side succeeded.

In his silence, Maris Brood nervously began to back away, her face betraying her fear over what his lack of response could mean. Then, when she had slunk back enough, she turned and raced for the cover of the trees.

Starkiller's dark eyes lifted to watch as she disappeared from sight.

"That one…she is afraid and angry. That will leave her vulnerable. You shouldn't have let her go free." Bail spoke quietly.

"You really think she's free?" Starkiller replied, not daring to look at him. "She'll carry the memories of what she's done here forever…"

And so it would be for him.

* * *

"We can't do it." Bail Organa was shaking his head solemnly. "Open rebellion is too dangerous, Master Kota. I know I owe you my life, but…"

"You don't owe me anything." Kota replied quickly. "I told you back on Cloud City that I cannot help you; not since I lost my sight." He turned to 'look' in Starkiller's direction. "He's your hero and it's your rebellion. Join us, Senator, not because you owe us, but because it's right. Because he's asking you to."

"You are the first to really fight against the Empire." Organa considered. "However, we are not prepared to go to war yet. We will need weapons and starships and people with the courage to use them. I don't know how many others will agree to stand with us…"

"Surely you know some who will." Starkiller could feel his impatience slipping again. Did age bring with it a lack of decisiveness and a reluctance to face danger?

"Well, yes. There are others who have spoken out against the Emperor, but they will be hard to convince. This is a dangerous thing you are asking of us. Many people will die. There will be much suffering."

"And how is that any different from now?"

"Still your tongue, boy." Kota held out a warding hand. "We just need to show them that the Empire is vulnerable; that it is not as powerful and invincible as they would have us believe."

Starkiller nodded. "Let me meditate on that. I'm sure I'll find the right target. In the meantime, Senator, gather your friends. We're going to need all the help we can get."

He felt the Senator's eyes on him as he left them alone; moving back to the _Rogue Shadow_ where PROXY waited and Juno appeared to be working on one of the panels in the ship's hull. She paused in her work, dragged the back of her hand across her forehead and cast him a smile, unaware of the dark smudge she'd left behind. He threw her an amused look, which died a moment later as he realised where he was planning to go.

He met PROXY's 'eyes' and gave a short nod. The droid, seeming to understand, followed him aboard, joining him in the small, circular training room.

They had barely had a chance to enter when PROXY informed him of his Master's presence and the gangly droid became taller, imposing and dark. The figure of Darth Vader seemed to suck the light and warmth from the room and Starkiller, automatically, dropped to one knee; bowing his head.

"You have received my message?"

"Yes. Your mission goes well, my Apprentice." The title was stressed, and Starkiller startled, realising he'd forgotten to address his master as such.

"I have recruited others to my cause. But, now I am in need of your counsel. My allies seek a major strike against the Empire."

"The Emperor rules the galaxy through fear. You must destroy a symbol of that fear. The Empire is building Star Destroyers above Raxus Prime. That Shipyard will be your next target."

"Thank you, Lord Vader." He returned to his feet.

"There is much conflict in you." Darth Vader cautioned. "Your feelings for your new allies are growing stronger. Do not forget that you still serve _me._" His words put a chill in Starkiller's heart, but what disturbed him more was the lack of concern in his…Master's tone. Was it that Vader had faith he would make the 'Sith' choice or…

The image dissipated and PROXY groaned. "I hate being him…"

"I think he does, too."

"Master…" The warning tone in PROXY's voice had Starkiller's heart plunging. He closed his eyes, knowing who stood behind him without even turning around.

"Juno."

He turned to look at her. Big mistake. The hurt in her face was so evident that he could not fool himself into thinking he had imagined it.

"I came to find out where you wanted to go next, but it looks like you've already been told." The vulnerable hurt was slowly becoming cold and hard.

He shook his head. "Juno, this isn't what it looks like." He reached out to her but she knocked his hand aside. If only she knew the turmoil he had been in, the pain of being torn into two different directions. The torment of doing what you wanted or doing what you had been told – what you had been _programmed_ to do.

"Of course it is! You're still loyal to Vader. Even after he branded me a traitor and tried to kill you, you're still his…his…"

"His slave." He finished for her, surprised at the bitterness in his own voice.

She shook her head. "No. No. If that was the case…" She grasped for words. "Then why did you defy Vader and rescue me? He wanted me dead, not alive here with you."

He flushed, realising what she was getting at and shying away from it. He couldn't go _there_, not yet. Maybe not ever. She was…she was…

"I needed someone to fly the ship."

"We both know that's not true!" She shot back, exasperated. "My being here has never been about my piloting. Starkiller, sometime soon you will decide the fate of the Rebellion. You. Not your Master. And when you are faced with that moment, just remember that I, too, was forced to leave behind everything I had ever known." She quietened. "Please. Don't make me leave another life behind."

He watched her go. Remembered the hurt on her beautiful face and drew in on himself.

She was right. Time was running out. He would have to make a decision. There could no be no more standing half in light and half in shadow. No more pretence. It was time to choose a side.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Need to Survive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Author's Note: Next chapter up! Sorry my updates are not as frequent as they once were. I keep messing around with these chapters before posting them and it's driving me mad! Thanks again to all my subscribers and reviewers. Your support means a lot!**

**Andrigno - Hehe, glad you enjoyed the chapter! Starkiller has a lot of decisions to make and quickly! LOL! I'm probably going to do a few different Hawkes but gonna stick mainly with a Female Hawke paired with Sebastian, probably switching between rogue and mage class. Also up to other ideas too, if people have preferences. Thanks for your review as always!**

**StarWisperer - I'm really glad you enjoyed my description of that scene in particular. Was really worried about that one as it seemed like an important moment to get right. Thanks for your review, as always!**

**Liisiko - Thanks for your review! Would be nice to have you read some of my other fics. I have so much fun writing them and makes me happy when people enjoy reading them. Thanks for your comment on the last chapter and how the scene was written. For some reason I just had to write it in Starkiller's point of view, purely because - of the two of them - I think he would be the one in more turmoil. I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters and his final 'transformation' into a true Jedi! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The putrid orange sky weighed heavily on Starkiller as he ascended the lift to where the cannon awaited. Behind him, lying amongst rusted, twisted metal was PROXY. Defeated. For the last time. Starkiller was unsure whether or not he was happy about it. Strangely, he was rather attached to the droid whose very purpose had been to end his life. Perhaps because by doing so, he was stronger and better for it.

But there was no time to talk him into returning to the ship. There was work to be done which certainly took priority over the 'life' of a droid.

Even still, as he set the cannon up to fire and watched - with some satisfaction - as the blast punctured through the space station, he could not help but think of going back to find him. The orange sky blossomed with flame and destruction, the noise of it like the coming apocalypse. And Starkiller was there, basking in the glory of his accomplishment.

Until, of course, the Star Destroyer made its descent, its nose dipped straight for him. And, like bees defending the hive, a squadron of TIE Fighters swooped down before their leader, blasting at the walkway Starkiller was standing on.

His heart sank in his chest.

"What's going on out there, boy?" Kota's voice crackled over the commlink.

"One of the Star Destroyers is headed right for me. I've got to get out of here." Even as he spoke, he began to back away.

"You'll never get clear in time! Listen, you need to pull it into the cannon."

"What? You're insane! Do you realise how big a Star Destroyer is?"

"You're a Jedi, boy! Size means nothing to you. Come on! Reach out with the Force and grab that ship or you will die on this trash heap!"

As foolhardy and pointless as it seemed, it was certainly too late to run now if it hadn't been before. Lifting his arms, fingers curled, he reached out with the Force, concentrating on that link that would connect him to the huge, angular ship dipping towards him. The cold emptiness of the air between them tested his concentration and it was a long moment before he touched against the smooth, hard hull of the Star Destroyer. Connection made, he eased slithers of Force power up onto the ship, encasing it…consuming it.

His head pounded; sweat trickling down his brow and into his eyes. The pain of the effort was intense, cramping tensed muscles and locking them in place where he stood. A blast from a passing TIE Fighter had the platform smoking just a step away and he roared with outrage, trying to maintain his hold.

"Pull it out of the sky!"

And Kota wasn't helping…

The TIE Fighters swung back around for a second attempt, swooping down towards him. Their cannons fired, rocking the platform beneath Starkiller's feet and forcing him to withdraw from the Star Destroyer and make for cover.

With a growl of frustration, Starkiller wrenched some debris left from the wake of the TIE Fighter attack and thrust it up into the sky. The next circle those little fighters made would be disastrous for the pilots. He aimed the twisted metal well, slamming it into their wings as they passed. The explosions cracked loudly overhead as the ships literally disintegrated into a ball of flame.

By now, the Star Destroyer was fixing its course after being knocked slightly off balance by Starkiller's previous attempts at trying to bring it down into the cannon.

"Come on, boy, reach out!"

He reached out with the Force again, across the empty expanse, over the hull, into the crooks and crannies of the huge ship.

"I…I can't." He hissed between gritted teeth, his body trembling as he tried to direct the bulk of the power downwards onto the ship's nose.

"Yes you can!" It was Juno. "You can do this, Starkiller. You can't die here! You need to survive. Pull it out of the sky!"

Encouraged by the sound of her voice, he gathered his concentration and, almost with willpower alone, felt the ship begin to plunge. In the end it was less 'pull' and more 'push', the nose dipping under the strength of the Force from above. And, it was like reaching the top of the hill. Hard slog done, momentum begun, the ship took a sudden nosedive, careering downwards towards the cannon…

…Towards him.

The sound of his boots was lost beneath the roar of the looming ship as he dashed along the platform and leapt down to the compacted earth, throwing himself to the ground and to safety just as the Star Destroyer struck. Debris rained down on his head. He saw stars. Then darkness.

* * *

"…'ller?"

He came to again to the sound of a distant voice and the horrible sensation of being crushed. Trying to move brought a dull ache and the sound of falling debris punctuated the silence. He winced.

"You there, boy? Has the starship been destroyed?"

Starkiller tried to push upwards again, rewarded by the sound of rasping metal giving way above him.

"I repeat: has the starship been destroyed? Respond." A pause. "Boy?"

Breaking free, Starkiller drew in a tender, pained breath and coughed a response. "Relax, General. I'm still here."

The whoosh of relieved breath crackled across the commlink. "Good…good. We'll see you back at the ship."

"Master?"

Starkiller blinked in surprise to see PROXY emerging from some of the wreckage and, without thinking, moved to help him. After all, the droid had tried to kill him before and he'd never held a grudge then. He certainly wasn't going to stop caring now. As stupid as it sounded, PROXY was a friend and would be despite his programming.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." The droid seemed to check himself over. The light had gone out from one of his eyes and his armoured plating was seriously dented, impeding his movement. "But I think it may be best if you leave me here."

"What are you talking about?" Why did everyone he try and rescue ask to be left behind? First Juno and now PROXY.

"The shockwave…it burned out portions of my processor. My…primary programming. Gone. I'm useless now."

"PROXY, you're not staying here." He gave the droid a thump on his back and the dark eye fizzed briefly with light. "Come on."

* * *

He entered the ship and turned to see her standing there, arms crossed over her chest, face unreadable. PROXY, still being supported by his arm, slowly detached himself and took a step back, allowing Starkiller to turn fully to see her. His face seemed more guarded and wary. Clearly he was still concerned about what had taken place between them and the unveiling of his link to Vader. Her manner with him had been clipped and professional during the mission and…her last call of encouragement had been…unexpected.

"Juno…" He trailed.

"I told you so." Juno replied smoothly, saving him from any pained apologies.

"What?" He blinked; confused.

"You did it. You survived."

"I did. Thanks to you."

She shook her head, slowly, and Starkiller was filled with a sudden, desperate desire to embrace her. Hold her close. His hands twitched as if to move to do so, but he thought on it too long and the moment passed.

"I'll just go and start my self-repairs, Master." PROXY interrupted, taking that moment to shuffle off and leave them alone.

Starkiller looked suddenly embarrassed. "Listen. I, uh…I'm…"

"I'm glad you're back safely." She interrupted softly. "Starkiller…" His eyes lifted to meet with hers. "You're not his slave." Then, with that said, she turned and headed back to the cockpit.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Feed the Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars!**

**Author's note: Swift update for you~ I wanted to get this one done before the weekend as I'm going camping! I'll be back on the Monday with hopefully another update. I'll be taking my TFU book with me to see if I can get the first one read so that I can tackle the short stories I have in mind for when this one is done. Thanks again to all of my readers!**

**Liisiko - That was fabulous timing! I'm a little obsessed with Dragon Age at the moment (unfortunately) but yes, I really do love House MD! I have yet to finish series 6 though and I'm waiting eagerly for series 7 box-set to be released! I'm glad you liked th****e last chapter. Was a little worried it felt rushed because I did end up cutting huge chunks out. I did actually write up some of the beginning and the fight with PROXY but...I just seemed to get really bored of doing it, probably because I don't feel like I am doing it any justice. As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Your actions on Raxus Prime have left the Emperor most…displeased." The image of Vader informed.

"The Emperor's enemies are still scared." Starkiller insisted. "I am just now earning their trust. If I am ever discovered talking to you, if they even suspect my past…all that will be destroyed."

There was a terrifying silence and then the Dark Lord continued, "Do not wait too long to contact me." The contact severed and PROXY wearily limped off.

"Can you trust him?" Juno asked.

"Vader won't risk my mission, even if he does have doubts about me." He shook his head as if to clear his troubled thoughts. "Have we arrived?"

"Yes. We've reached Corellia. They're all here, Starkiller; Bail and his allies. You have your Rebel Alliance. Now what are you going to do with it?"

He set a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just trust me, okay? I'm doing the right thing, for _both_ of us."

They moved back into the cockpit and Juno took over the controls from PROXY, seating herself in the chair in preparation for landing. The transition from flight to touchdown was gentle and Starkiller sat at her side, staring out at the snow-swept landscape.

Her touch on his hand brought him back and their lingering glances said what they dared not speak aloud. "I'll stay here and keep the ship cloaked." Juno said after a moment. "Just call if you need me."

"Don't worry, Juno. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Her hand had remained on his and he seemed suddenly to realise it, lowering his eyes to look. Flushing, she withdrew her touch. With a soft smile, he stood and left her alone with her thoughts. Part of her wished she could be down there with them all, be involved in the discussions, but she knew her place. She was a good pilot but that was all she was: the pilot of a little stealth ship. Her place was here; to keep a lookout for trouble and to ensure everything went smoothly.

She wondered, absently, whether something more could come of their friendship if they happened to survive this impossible mission and allowed herself – for just a moment – to imagine herself in the warm circle of his arms.

"Stay alert." The warning voice interrupted her thoughts.

It was Kota, his hair neatly brushed back away from his face, the bandage gone from his pale-hued eyes. He looked smart, trim. Like a true Jedi Master.

Juno flushed hotly. "Always." She turned back to the consoles, adjusted power to the engines and listened to his footsteps fade away. She didn't like how he could almost seem to read her thoughts. She didn't think a Jedi could do that – after all, Starkiller certainly couldn't! Or…maybe he could? What if he could! What if he knew all her girlish obsessions about him and was finding some amusement in it? The embarrassment blazed on her face and even telling herself that the idea was ridiculous didn't seem to help.

With a wistful sigh, she engaged the ship's stealth mechanism and watched the radar for any hot spots.

She was just running a scan of the ship when something flared onto the radar. Her heart leapt into overdrive and, swivelling in her chair, she pressed her hands to the console and leaned close to the images blinking across the screen.

Juno could hardly believe it.

A ship! No! Not just one ship! An entire _fleet_ of ships! Her heart rammed up into her throat and with shaking, clumsy fingers, she began to set the _Rogue Shadow_ for flight. Too late. A sudden explosion rattled the land for miles around and her mind's eye swamped with images of dead and dying leaders of the future (and now never-to-be) rebellion. With a cry of fury, she poured power back into the engines and took off as fast as she dared. With no decent firepower on board, she was forced to take a wide route, cutting around the temple and then dipping down amongst the rocky valleys to avoid any possibility of detection. Juno had learned long ago that one should not necessarily rely on technology to get you out of a sticky situation.

Even still, the faint bleep of Starkiller's signal helped to guide her through the ravines and up towards the temple.

She was barely a few moments away when Starkiller's signal went dead. The comforting sound – that seemed to match the beat of her heart – gone without warning. A cry of fear ripped from her throat as she realised what that could mean. Crushed. Broken. Dead.

"Please no."

She locked onto the last location his signal had transmitted from and eased the _Rogue Shadow_ down, supremely glad of its ability to fly so quietly and accurately. The hard, compact snow and icy rocks made landing difficult, but eventually she managed to set the ship down without risking getting it stuck. Only when she was certain, did she open the hatch and tear out into the cold.

"Starkiller!" She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Starkiller!" She staggered in the snow and a vicious wind worked the half-done zipper of her jacket open, sending a blast of chill air right through her. With a cry of dismay, she hunched into the cold and called for him again; her voice snatched cruelly away by the wind. She stumbled in a deep drift or ice-crusted snow and clawed her way through it with naked, pink fingers. And that was when she spotted him, lying on his back, half covered by ice crystals. She dragged herself across to him and dropped to her knees, hefting him over and onto her lap. The tears froze painfully on her eyelashes and she frantically tried to blink them away as she rubbed warmth back into his face and arms.

"Don't give up on me. Please."

He stirred, moaning in his dazed state, and carefully opened his eyes. "Ughh...cold."

"Starkiller! Come on, you need to get up. Do you hear me? Let's go. We've got to rescue the others."

"Others?" He tried to sit up and she held him as he righted.

"Yes. Come on." She tried to support him as he stood, but his weight was too much and they staggered and fell together in the cold. His weight bore down on her and she was stuck between him and the ice. "Starkiller. Get up. We'll freeze to death out here." She pushed up on his shoulders and the disorientation in his eyes seemed to lift somewhat.

He dragged himself back onto his knees and then gained his feet, body bent into the wind. Juno forced her numb legs to work, pressed herself into his side, and began to direct him back to the ship. The journey back was a struggle and by the time they'd reached the gangplank, the ice had grated deep into their bones.

"Just a few more steps." Juno hissed between clenched teeth. Starkiller was flagging again, his weight becoming more and more of a burden as his legs started to give way beneath him. Then, a moment later and they were inside. The door slid closed behind them with a gentle swish and the faint blue lights lit up the ship's innards with a soothing glow.

* * *

She helped him into his chair and took her own position in the pilot's seat, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to bring back some warmth. Trembling uncontrollably, she began to prepare for a swift and unseen take off. Flipping the switches to reconfigure the wings and checking the fuel lines, she powered up the gently running engines and left the snow and ice behind.

Only when they were in the clear, did she switch on the autopilot systems and move to kneel at his side. His head was bent forwards, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. His breathing was shallow but his eyes were open, betraying his awareness. His lips were still blue and he trembled violently, but he was alive. And that was the main thing.

"Starkiller." She touched his hand gently.

"They're gone…Vader took them all…to the Emperor."

"He tracked us." Juno whispered disbelievingly. "How?"

Starkiller's head shot up, his dark, fierce eyes locking with hers. Previously disorientated, they were now startlingly lucid. "I didn't tell him anything. You were there. You heard what was said."

"I'm not blaming you." She retorted sharply. "But I don't understand. Why would Vader allow us to attack so many Imperial targets? Surely there could have been an easier altern—"

"—To sell the deception." He interrupted, gripping the arms of the chair in an attempt to keep his hands from shaking. "Credits, starships, Imperial lives; they're all meaningless to Vader. He needed me to find the Emperor's enemies, no matter the cost. And…I did just what he wanted…" He tried to stand but his legs refused to support him, forcing him to sit back down. With her hands on his arms, she steadied him, hoping the contact would calm him.

"I helped him." He murmured, clearly distressed.

"Yes, you did. But now, the fate of the alliance – _your_ alliance – rests with you alone. What are you going to do?"

"That's simple. We're going after Vader _and_ the Rebels."

"We?" She arched a brow.

"I need someone to fly the ship…" He trailed.

"Go and rest." Juno ordered. "I'll set our course and stay alert."

She stepped back and watched him limp out of the cockpit, her heart hammering. She thought she'd be able to control her feelings around him, but the fear of losing him, the fear of what might happen to them, it was breaking her. She sighed, sitting back down in the pilot's chair and began to plot the course.

* * *

He woke in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright in the darkness, his breath loud and rugged. The nightmare still plagued him now in the waking world, the tormented image of looking into a mirror and seeing the masked face of a Sith.

His future?

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself to his feet, moving over to where he'd hidden the small holocron and his father's robe. He needed…he needed…

Juno.

He crossed the small room, stepped through the automatic doors and rounded his way to the cockpit, still shivering despite the warmer temperature. "Juno?" No response, though he could see her slumped in the chair. "Juno!" He quickened his step, dropping to his knees beside her chair and gave her a gentle shake. She gave a small gasp and jerked forwards, startled.

"Starkiller?"

He blew out a breath of air. "Sorry. I thought…" He paused. "It doesn't matter."

"It's okay. I, uh, shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway." Running fingers through her white-blonde hair, she gave a deep sigh and leaned forwards for the controls.

He caught her hands to stop her. "I…I'm ready to talk."

She stared at him, wide-eyed, though the glassy haze of sleep had not completely left them. "O-okay." Her eyes turned down to their joined hands and, reluctantly, he released them. Then, lifting the robe off of the floor, he set the garment on her lap and lifted the hood to reveal the small, glowing object.

"Is that a holocron?" Juno asked, stunned.

"Yes."

"Yours?"

"Not exactly." He drew in a withered breath but Juno remained silent, afraid of speaking in case he changed his mind. "It belonged to my father."

"What?"

"My father. My real father. I…you remember that hut on Kashyyyk?"

"The one that Kota warned you not to go near?"

He nodded. "I…I saw him there."

"Wait, I don't understand. He was alive?"

"No. He was…a ghost."

She blinked, shaking her head a little.

"Or something like it. He…he told me…" He felt himself beginning to panic, though he had no idea why. Juno's comforting hand on his gave him the strength to continue. "My name."

"Your name?" She whispered.

"He was…the place felt so sad. So dark. And it's all my fault. I became what he hated. I…I forgot him. I forgot everything. His face. His voice."

"Stop it." She interrupted and, without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him up against her. His forehead dipped to rest just above her collarbone. He was trembling. "You were a child and you did what you had to in order to survive. You are changed. Your eyes have been opened, as mine have been. You are _not_ a Sith. You never were. We're going to right your wrongs. You will save this rebellion."

He said nothing for a long while and the extended period of their closeness eventually had her feeling flustered and embarrassed. Eventually she had to say something to break the awkwardness. Sadly, she could only think to call his name.

"Starkiller?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Keep this with you, okay?" He leaned back and her arms fell away. A moment later and he'd set the holocron in her open palms. "I never had time to access it and…and I don't want it to be left in a container, forgotten forever."

"I'll keep it safe for you. For when you return."

He nodded hesitantly and stood, turning to sit in the chair next to hers. "You never asked me." He said then, angling his head to spy her from the corner of his eyes.

She gave him a shy sort of smile, knowing what he meant. "Asking you for information never got me anywhere. I figured you'd tell me sooner or later."

"Galen." He replied without missing a beat. "My name is Galen."

Her face brightened. "It suits you. Uh, what are you doing?"

"Meditating." He'd lowered the back of his chair, relaxing into the cushioning. "Jedi can sometimes see visions of the future."

"Have you done this before?"

"Never been a Jedi before."

He lapsed into his meditation and Juno watched his face smooth over. He was young, so young, probably even younger than her. She; twenty-seven standard years. He; looking more in the region of twenty-one. He was so handsome.

Something bumped into her arm and she turned to see small containers and tools floating through the air. She batted the one that was 'attacking' her lightly aside and it span through the air as if the cockpit was void of gravity.

Galen's face twisted into one of horror and the floating objects clattered loudly to the floor; containers spilling their contents. "No! Kota!" He startled out of his meditation.

"What? What did you see?"

"A…a huge space station." He lifted the back of his chair and rubbed his hands wearily across his face. The renewed stress had seemed to age him again. "That's where we have to go."

"You're tired."

"We're out of resting time." He replied. "We need to hurry." He looked around, automatically seeking the gangly form of PROXY and then remembered, with a cold twist in his chest, that the droid was gone. His mind told him to stop being so sentimental, but his heart said otherwise. The droid had saved his life, after all.

Juno nodded. "Best get moving then."

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Force Be With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars!**

**Author's note: Almost there, guyssss~! This feels like it's been a very long but very enjoyable journey! Thanks to all the support you've all given me over the past chapters and for the last couple.**

**Andrigno - Thank you for your kind review! Your support has meant so much. Seems like you share my dislike of Fenris and Anders, too! I really dislike their whiny/moody attitudes in the game. You're right about Isabela though. She is totally awesome! Romanced her on my second playthrough. Thanks for the link, I'll be sure to check it out!**

**uksanooj - Really, really happy that you enjoyed the last two chapters. I was a little uncertain about whether I'd captured the mood right. I re-edited and re-edited until I started getting worried that I'd ruined them. The scene above the Death Star is by far my most favourite moment in all of Star Wars (films and games alike). It's such a romantic moment, truly. That scene does come up in this chapter and I really hope I did it justice. Again, it was a scene that I re-wrote and tweaked and tweaked. Hope it doesn't disappoint! Thanks for your review!**

**Liisiko - I'm really glad you enjoyed that chapter. It was one of the hardest to write but I'm quite happy with the result. I feel the same way. The ending is so sad but it's really powerful, as well. I'm almost sad that they actually continued the game, in a way, because the ending is very well done. Howeverrrr, the kiss in the second game was also rather adorable! Thanks for your review, as always. It means a lot!**

**Veni Vidi Vichi - Thank you for your kind review. And yup! Certainly will finish!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The huge space station – the Death Star – loomed just ahead of the small stealth ship, its huge mass now nearing completion. It was an ominous thing, like a metal planet floating in the void of space. A looming, dark presence that only grew worse as Juno navigated the _Rogue Shadow_ down amongst the pillars of the structure that was still waiting on final completion.

"Juno, I…I never thanked you. For…for standing by me even after everything I did. Everything I put you through. I don't know why you didn't tell the others about me when you saw me speaking with Vader. Maybe it would be better if you had, I don't know."

"Galen." She liked the way he startled every time she used his name. "Stop. I didn't tell the others because I knew you would do the right thing." She'd felt nervous about it at the time, sure, and angry and hurt, too. Yet in her heart of hearts she had known that he would not go through with Vader's requests.

"Well, I'm glad someone did. I sure didn't."

She landed the _Rogue Shadow_ on a platform amongst the pillars and quietened the engines to a low thrum. Galen stood and, casting the cockpit one final look, made his way down to the loading ramp which stretched out over an incredible drop. There was only one way into the station.

Down.

Gripping the handrail, the boy leaned forwards to glance into that stomach churning drop. Juno stepped up behind him, thinking how wonderful he looked; dressed in white.

"Keep the ship cloaked and wait beyond scanner range." He informed, turning to glance at her over his shoulder.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…"

"Well, maybe that means we're doing something right."

Her throat tightened and inside, her heart was pounding madly. "Am I going to see you again?"

He turned away from her, drawing out the silence. He knew. They both knew. However this mission ended, it was highly unlikely that he would make it back.

"If I can free the Rebels, they'll need extraction." He turned back to her, eyes sad. "Probably not, no."

She tried to keep her expression strong, throwing him a playful, half-smile, despite the growing turmoil inside of her. Then, for once, she decided to throw caution to the wind. This might be her only opportunity. "Then I'll never need to live this down."

Time seemed to draw to a stand-still and as she reached out for him she could hear nothing but the rapid beating of her heart and the sound of her breath passing between parted lips. Thick fabric slid beneath the pads of her fingers, the warmth of his body closing out the dark. Lifting her chin, she smiled at the innocent surprise on his face as he realised her intentions. Luckily, the slope of the ramp put her on par with him. All it needed was for her to pull him close and lean forwards.

Connection was made.

His mouth was warm and firm beneath hers; his body tense with the shock of this tender, last-minute act. A moment later and the tension melted. His mouth softened and eager return sent a shockwave of delighted warmth through her. An arm snaked around her waist and she felt the warmth of him beat through into her body, into her soul. The gentle hand on her face was all the encouragement she needed to deepen the kiss, parting her lips welcomingly. And, as unpractised and inexperienced as she guessed he was, he seemed quite able to partake with no hesitation at all.

Oh, she loved him.

All to soon, their lips came apart with a soft 'pop', allowing them a moment to breathe, their faces still so close, their eyes locked. His thumb stroked against the curve of her cheek and she half-closed her eyes, resisting the urge to purr in the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

He gave her a crooked smile that made her heart flop. Then, he followed up their first kiss with another, shorter but more urgent and demanding version, pressing her hard against him, revelling in the warmth and softness that had been denied him for as long as he could remember.

She filed away the memory of his warmth, the taste of his mouth, the pounding of his heart over hers, afraid and almost certain that it would never happen again.

Then it ended and he stepped back away from her, his eyes hardened to hide his pains of leaving her.

"Goodbye, Juno."

He tipped backwards off of the ramp and plummeted down into the depths of the Death Star, leaving Juno alone. A single tear rolled down her cheek but she brushed it away with a fierce swipe of her wrist. There would be time to grieve later, for now she had a job to do.

* * *

He fell deeper into the space station and almost had his mission cut short. Behind him, one of the beams at the heart of the structure crackled to life and he made a quick dart for one of the offset rooms to avoid being burned to a crisp.

"I'm inside the space station." Starkiller reported, waiting for the beam to pass before moving out into the large, cylindrical chamber once more.

"Be careful. I can see the beam cycling in regular intervals. You'll want to find cover when it fires."

"Noted." He replied, leaping into another of the small side rooms just as the incredible surge of power lanced from the source, funnelled down the chamber and off to some unknown destination. A few moments later and it subsided, leaving him enough time to hurry the rest of the way down the tunnel and into the further – but only slightly safer – passages.

Small groups of Stormtroopers attempted to prevent his progress, never seeming to learn that they were no match for a Jedi, especially with their numbers as spread out as they were. The blue saber in hand reflected the blaster fire away, a couple of lucky hits, deflecting onto the troops and striking them down with their own fire. Eventually, he delved into the Force and used it to scatter them like flies.

"Imperial comm. chatter is overloading the scanners. They're fortifying all positions to try and keep you out."

"Let them try."

The explosive power of his Force abilities was more than a little devastating to the computer consoles and fragile electronics in each room he passed. Each room fizzed and crackled from the devastation, sprawled bodies of Stormtroopers and Purge Troopers left amongst the wreckage. Now, with blue lightning crackling across the length of his free hand, he strode up to a huge spinning mechanism, the 'whop-whop' of its rhythmic motion deafening him.

"You're in an amplification chamber. There should be a pair of spinning conductors that amplify the beam as it passes through the area. This station's laser…it is more powerful than anything the Empire has built before."

Peering through the gaps of the first 'conductor' Starkiller could see the other one perhaps twenty meters along, a thin walkway joining them together. Raising his free arm, saber held at an angle behind him, he directed sponges of Force in the path of the Pulsarium Rings, bringing all three of the separate parts into alignment. They ground to a halt with a painful sound and locked into position to allow passage. Extending this ability, he shifted the far discs into alignment as well, hoping that he'd have enough time, now, to leap across the junction and make it to safety before the beam fired again. It crackled to life a moment later, rippling heat across his back as he narrowly made it across the walkway and into the next room.

An extremely large room.

"Juno, where am I?"

"Some sort of convergence array. According to my schematics there are seven others just like it spread around the station's dish. The firing tube you were in is just one of sixty-four, all being directed into a single, massive beam. I can't even imagine what the Empire could do with this sort of power." She paused to absorb, as if trying to think about the horrible possibilities. "You must find a way onto that central platform. The Emperor's observation dome lies just beyond it. The schematics show a series of gravitation beams in that chamber. Can you find a way to activate them?"

Looking up into the huge expanse of the chamber made him feel dizzy. The scale of the thing was purely astounding and Starkiller could hardly even conceive how much funds and work it had taken to get this creation from blueprints to reality.

Dropping down to the lowermost level, he was not surprised to find the generator guarded by a pair of well-armed AT-ST transports. The gangly and clumsy armoured transports, however, would be no match for the swift and deadly force that was the Sith-turned-Jedi.

The AT-ST pair turned and targeted him, and their rapid gunfire turned the platform around his feet to ribbons. A bolt of Force Lightning rendered the first useless, playing havoc with the electronics, freezing it in place. Then, using the Force to quicken his step, he launched himself across the ground and, crouching low, propelled himself upwards, cutting the AT-ST clean in half. He followed through with a back-flip that had him landing back on his feet.

Effortless.

The shower of bullets from the second AT-ST rammed across the platform towards him, peppering the long strips of his white robe with holes. One caught him on the inside of his knee and with a cry of rage, he launched himself up, slamming into the sweeping visor and drove his saber through the bullet-proof glass. It wedged into the armour of the operator and pinned him back against the chair, writhing in agony. With a twist, Starkiller pulled the saber free, kicked off from the transport and with a few well-aimed strikes, took the legs out from under it. The operator inside lurched forwards, pressing against the controls to set the machine guns into motion. The volley of bullets cut up two long grooves into the platform, forcing Starkiller to momentarily retreat.

A moment later and the sound of two empty barrels was all that could be heard, grinding to a seemingly prolonged halt.

Starkiller transferred his attention to the huge generator set into the expanse of the wall, easing it slowly back into position. The gravity lift came to life a second later, throwing up a wavering blue pillar of light. He wasted no time in leaping into it, feeling the shift in gravity and the odd sensation of his body being dragged upwards. Around him the huge expanse of the chamber came into a new light. Viewed from a higher position, he could not help but admire the workmanship. He couldn't help but wonder, too, what they planned to use this tremendous power to do. In fact, he shuddered to think.

Eventually, the gravity lift reached its peak and he allowed himself to be nudged forwards, landing on the rim. Just ahead lay the central platform Juno had told him about, backed by a huge, round bulkhead. Dropping down, the huge locking mechanism swung like the huge hand of a clock, and entering the fray was a Shadow Trooper, flanked by a number of Imperial Guards.

He asked himself whether it was wrong to enjoy this; to crush the enemy so thoroughly, but a moment later and the question was forgotten. He swung into the battle, swinging his saber up to protect him from those of his adversaries and one by one they fell.

Bloodied. Torn. Dead.

Slowly, he approached the door, reaching out with the Force to pull down on the large latch, levering it carefully to the other side.

"Juno…I'm close. I can sense Vader nearby."

"Yes. The Emperor's observation dome should be just beyond that lift."

"…I'm ready."

"Then may the Force be with you."

And that was it. The last thing he heard her say.

Part of him wondered whether he should go the whole stretch and just tell her how much he cared for her, but another part of him wondered whether that was even something she would want to hear. Perhaps he should have simply told her how much he treasured the part she had played in him finding his freedom and making a stand. She had offered him that first glimpse of light. Perhaps he should have told her that the kiss she had given him was the one most memorable wonderful thing he could ever have hoped to have had. That he would hold it in his mind even at the end.

But he didn't.

It was easier not to. Maybe he hoped that leaving such things unsaid would give him the impossible strength he would need to survive this thing.

He stepped into the new walkway and drew to a halt, his heart skipping a beat. He was momentarily surprised at the strength of the fear that gripped him to see his old master step through the door on the other side of the passageway. It took a moment for him to gain control, contorting his body into a defensive posture.

"I've trained you well, but you still have much to learn."

Fear was overcome by a sudden pulse of hate that, in turn, had him fearing again. After all, if he could not control his emotions, what would happen then? Would he turn back to the thing that he despised? Would he lose himself to darkness? A flash of Juno's stricken face brought him round and he steeled himself, forcing the emotion from his features. "You have nothing left to teach me."

* * *

To be continued...


	14. His Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Author's note: Okay guys~ this is it! The last chapter of this fanfic! So without further to do...**

**Andrigno - Here's the next update for you. I definitely prefer Bethany. My Hawke never seemed to get on very well with Carver, but Beth was awesome! Those two together are splendidly cute. Both of them so different and their chat whilst wandering about was really hilariously sweet. Will definately keep in contact! I certainly have some more SW fics in the works. Hope you enjoy the conclusion and, once again, thanks so much for your review.**

**Liisiko - Wow. Just wow. Honestly, your review truly made my day. I get so worried about writing the romancy stuff that I was really concerned about what I'd written and whether it was up to standard. Just...well...thank you so much for your kind words, in all of your reviews as well as the last. I'm so, so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and really hope that I can do the ending justice as well. The kiss was my most favourite part of the game (as I probably mentioned before) so I felt a lot of pressure to try and get that moment captured as I remember it. I managed to finish the first book over the last weekend when I was away and did enjoy it, I sort of just wish there had been a couple of flashbacks to the character's past or something, just to give us a little extra of what wasn't in the game. I'll be reading the second one next before starting on my next large SW project. But yes, I totally agree with you. Starkiller as a main character is a real breath of fresh air. He's not a do-gooder who is selfless and perfect. He has real flaws which I think makes him a really amazing hero figure. I just adored the part where Kota was trying to get him to go back and help the Rebels and he refused to get dragged into it, only wanting to find Juno and help her. And then the end scene where he realises that by seeking her, he's killed her and the: I should have stayed here, part. Beautifully done. The second game really got bad reviews, too, which I think was slightly unfair as it was a really smooth and beautiful game with - as you say - a really moving storyline despite it being such a short game (which is my only gripe about it!) So, once again, thanks so much for your review and for sticking with me through this. It's been incredibly fun!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

The narrow walkway kept them in close proximity of one another, the clash and buzz of their sabers echoing with deafening vibrancy. The blades blazed with purple sparks as they met, fluctuating violently as if they, too, sensed the opposing sides of the Force. Starkiller's moves were swift, perhaps more elegant, but they were well matched by Vader's brutal, relentless strikes. The Dark Lord's precise blocks and attacks were violent and vicious in their intent, leaving Starkiller no doubt that if he let his guard down for a single moment, he'd be impaled.

Hidden by the mask, Starkiller was unable to read the effect this duel was having on his old master, the breathing quickened but not so much so that it was particularly noticeable.

Would it just be a matter of who tired first?

Determined to see this through, Starkiller made to swing for Vader again. In the same motion he lifted his free hand, fingers curled as he drew into the power of the Force. Sith Lightning sparked from his fingers, directed at the Dark Lord himself. Perhaps the blade would be just enough of a distraction…

Wishful thinking, of course.

A wall of the Force knocked Starkiller back, the lightning licking erratically and dangerously before disappearing with an angry hiss-snap.

The ex-apprentice rolled nimbly back to his feet, saber still drawn, and parried another brutal blow from his old master.

"You have weakened, my Apprentice."

"No. I've opened my eyes."

"Fool! The Jedi think they have taken away what made you strong. I still sense your anger. Let it flow through you as it once did."

It was tempting. Anger was easy to grasp at, particularly given the situation. But anger clouded the mind. It would lure him into a frenzy that his old master was familiar with.

Anger, this time, would mean the death of him.

"Your tricks won't work anymore, Vader."

The shrill keening of their blades sent erratic light strobing across the walkway and yet, trying to maintain a sense of calm seemed to be distracting the newly-made Jedi. Vader gained ground, his violent attacks sending painful waves through the apprentice's arm and shoulder. He braced his blade in both palms to meet another head-on attack and almost lost his footing.

Feeling panic threaten, he reached once more for the lightning that had served him well in the past. It snapped up towards the imposing dark figure, but again, to no avail.

This time Vader threw up his own bolt of lightning and the two forces clashed with tremendous force, each one struggling for a moment to gain the upper hand. Starkiller drew in on his strength, pressing forwards the attack, but it was Vader who eventually stepped up as the victor. He tried to suppress his cry of pain as the lightning rippled across his form, sending him hurtling back across the corridor. Fearing Vader would come to finish the fight he automatically tried to clamber to his feet, the motion painful and excruciatingly slow. His arms and torso burned, tendrils of smoke rising up from now scorched robes.

He expected to feel the burn of a saber at his neck as Vader finished the job. He was thus surprised to see the dark, imposing figure of Vader retreating into the room beyond the corridor.

What was he doing?

Patting a smoking patch of fabric on his shoulder, he wavered just a moment before following after the Dark Lord and straight into a trap he'd known was waiting for him. A huge chunk of metal crashed into the ground just in front of him and he was saved only by his quick reflexes and a swift halt. With a cry of anger at his own shortcomings, he used the blasted metal as a platform, allowing him enough height to easily leap straight into the centre of the room and towards Vader. He lifted his lightsaber high over his head to put as much force behind his attack as possible. Vader had known what to expect. The Dark Lord neatly sidestepped, kicking the legs out from under the boy; an action that almost sent Starkiller hurtling off of the platform.

Spinning, their sabers clashed again, Vader pushing the attack, luring Starkiller to the edge of the platform. Realising his space had run out, Starkiller was forced to retreat back to the outer platforms, circling like a hungry wolf waiting for the kill. That was when he spotted the loose components on the walls, attached by nothing more than hooks and cables. It took little effort to tear these from their place and send them spinning towards Vader.

He wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that the attack struck, or the fact that Vader looked visibly shaken by it. No time to waste, Starkiller was leaping back into the central platform, once again engaging Vader in a vicious saber duel. His arms were beginning to feel numb from Vader's attacks, but he was certain that they were weakening. Pretty certain, anyway.

"Give up. You are no match for me." Vader's taunting voice, deep and menacing, now sounded somewhat empty.

Starkiller didn't respond to him. Inwardly he was still trying to find the calm part of himself and bring that to the forefront. He remembered the emotionless face of Shaak Ti staring back at him during their duel and the impact it had had on him. If he looked unaffected, perhaps it would shake Darth Vader's confidence.

Again, however, he was forced to retreat to the outer rim of the room, dodging flying pieces of debris and leaping to safety as – one by one – the metal grids warped beneath his feet: a clever move by Vader.

Starkiller rolled to avoid a blast of Force power and gathered himself just in time to send a hunk of debris flying back at Vader. All at once he saw his chance. Using the deflected component as a distraction, it took less than a second for him to generate enough energy to send a huge explosion of Force outwards (his body the vessel) which sent Vader crashing to the ground.

Arms trembling, Starkiller expanded a bubble of Force to fill the room, seeking loose objects that he could bring down on top of the Dark Lord. Success! Three large cylinders twisted out of place from the ceiling and, with little encouragement lanced downwards, crushing the Sith beneath the collaborative bulk. Immediately the metal cylinders began to tremble, launching away from the crushed form of the man Starkiller had once feared. Now, he had no fear for him. Perhaps he even held pity for the broken half-man who was – like him – merely a puppet: just a puppet slightly higher up the pecking order.

Starkiller went on the offence again, spinning and arching, catching the Dark Lord with the edge of his saber. He attacked not with anger, now, but with pure determination to see this through to the end. And, realising that, the tip of the lightsaber caught under Vader's mask and tore it free, revealing the withered, hairless face of the man who had taken everything from him – or tried to, at the very least.

With one last effort, Starkiller sent the broken body flying through a screen of glass and into the next chamber. Drawing in a deep breath, he leapt through the hole after him and strode confidently over to where Vader now lay, discarded and ruined on a lower platform. He tightened his grip reflexively on the blue saber in his hand and felt the touch of vengeance flicker in him.

"Yes! Kill him! He was weak, broken! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side." The words were spat in an almost excited frenzy and Starkiller turned to see the caped form of the Emperor himself, fierce eyes glowing from the shadows of his hood.

He was momentarily surprised to find that such an offer brought nothing but displeasure. Before…before he had been cleansed of the darkness, such an offer would have thrilled him. He would have accepted in an instant. Now, though...

"No!" Kota's voice took Starkiller by surprise. Caught up in the aftermath of battle, adrenaline flooding through him, he had momentarily forgotten that where the Emperor was, the Senators would be, too. Now the old Jedi – hands bound before him - was on his feet and pulling The Emperor's Lightsaber to his waiting hands. The old Jedi lifted it in an attempt to make a strike for The Emperor.

And even Starkiller was not quick enough to intervene what happened next.

The Emperor's Sith Lightning ripped across the floor, seeking and consuming the body of the white-haired Jedi. With a cry of agony, the elder Jedi Master sprawled backwards onto the ground, no match for the ruler of the galaxy.

"Help him!" Bail cried in horror.

Starkiller cast a look between the stricken Jedi and Vader; who was still lying on the ledge below. The choice was surprisingly easy to make and the vengeance he might have felt before drained in an instant. Turning his back on his old Master he moved towards his new target: The Emperor himself.

* * *

For such a decrepit looking man, he was certainly faster than what Starkiller had expected. He'd half hoped that the man was as frail as his appearance portrayed. That perhaps he used the puppet, Vader, to protect himself from those such as Starkiller from landing a fatal blow. However, the moment the duel began, Starkiller realised this was far from the truth. The Emperor was – by far – the strongest opponent he had ever faced.

The thought that he wouldn't be able to best him did, momentarily, enter his mind.

The Emperor moved quicker than the eye could follow, his form almost phantom-like as he evaded Starkiller's attacks, increasing the distance between them so that he could indulge in the use of his Force Lightning. The purple streaks rapped wildly across the metal flooring, scorching grey to black and filling the room with the stench of blasted metal.

Starkiller countered with a blast of Force lightning of his own and the two entities clashed with tremendous force. He'd engaged in this previously with Vader and lost. This time, losing was not an option. He dove deep for his reserves and pushed outwards, increasing the strength and size of the lightning blast, driving it forwards.

He had come so far. Done so much. He was Starkiller! He had killed Jedi. He had inspired Senators. He had ripped a Star Destroyer from the air. And he, too, had bested his Master. A man who had tortured him in the name of the Dark Side. A man who had once controlled him as if he were no more than a weapon. He, too, had found love in a time where love seemed scarce.

If Starkiller – no – if _Galen_ could not destroy the Emperor, then who could?

Certainly not Kota. Certainly not any other Jedi hiding in fear across the galaxy – if any of them now lived.

He dove deeper still, pulling cords and cords of Force up through him, out through the points of his fingers. Brow furrowed with concentration, jaw set, he pushed forwards with his outstretched palm and lanced the fingers of electricity through the Emperor's. The sound of the lightning consuming the caped Sith brought with it a buzz of hope and with a smirk of victory Starkiller leapt in for the attack, saber readied.

"W-watch out!" Kota's warning came just in time.

The boy ducked and a large metal component whizzed past his head, churning with purple electricity. He rolled out of danger, flattening himself against cover and glanced around the console desk to see the Emperor waiting for him. Blue lightning rippled down the length of his cloak, dispersing to nothing.

"What's this? Hiding?" The man screeched, bringing the small, crackling generators crashing down against the console. Sparks burned against Starkiller's unprotected face and he brought up an arm to protect his eyes from the flashes of intense light.

Gritting his teeth and, with a sharp intake of breath, Starkiller vaulted himself over the console and went into the offensive.

* * *

The Emperor collapsed to the floor in a heap of cloth and lifted an arm up to protect his face. The sagging skin was bleached bone-white and the eyes looked hollow and dead in his face. His lips were pulled back over his teeth in an animalistic snarl, the curve of his protective fingers more talon than human. Starkiller, with a sneer of his own, lifted his blade. The desire to take the life of the Sith sprawled pitifully beneath him flared molten in his veins. Vader had been a mere pawn. Yes, he had no love for the man but it was this cowering figure who was all to blame. Kill him and this would be over. He need not fear Vader now. Not anyone.

"You were destined to destroy me. Do it! Give in to your hatred!"

The saber in Starkiller's hand thrummed but he was stilled by a firm hand on his shoulder. Kota.

"He's beaten. Let it go…"

"It's a trick." Starkiller insisted. "He's more powerful than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so. But, if you kill him now, out of hatred, then you will be right back where you started. Kill him now and he's won."

Starkiller hesitated and the conflict in his eyes was startlingly bright. His hand tightened on the saber and again it seemed to buzz with the need for blood.

"Starkiller." Kota's voice was surprisingly soothing. "You aren't his to control any longer."

The tension unwound from his arms and, with a short nod, Starkiller stood down. "Get Bail and the others out of here. I'll be right behind you."

Neither of them expected - though they probably should have - that the Sith had enough strength to carry out another attack.

A blast of Force Lightning rippled hotly through the air, singing past Starkiller and striking Kota straight in the chest. The white-haired Jedi buckled in pain and, acting without any thought for himself, Starkiller intervened, forcing himself between the Emperor and Kota, bracing the lightning against the open palms of his hands. The strength of it was overpowering and it took all of his might just to remain on his feet, yelling at the top of his voice. "GO! Hurry! Protect the Senators!"

And this was it. His end. An end fit for a Jedi.

Behind him he heard Kota regain himself and the sounds of the retreat. He'd buy them enough time. He'd help them get to safety, to reach the _Rogue Shadow_ before anyone could catch up with them. Then Juno would…

Juno…

With a roar of pain, Starkiller pushed forwards, closing the gap between him and The Emperor, building the power of the Force with every step that he took. He knew, when this power was released, that the resulting explosion would be devastating. He was only sad that he would not be able to witness it.

There was pain – just a moment of blinding pain – and then there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

* * *

She wasn't sure she had wanted to come, but in the end Kota had managed to persuade her. She'd been angry with him at first. After all, he'd made it clear he did not approve of her feelings for Starkiller…for Galen. Now, because the object of her affection was dead, he was kind and sympathetic. Juno knew that if things had been different. If Galen had made it off of that ship in one piece, Kota would have continued to view her feelings – no, _their_ feelings – as something wrong and shameful.

But, as the days had slipped by, she had come to realise that both the regret and the comfort was genuine. He knew her pain as if he understood it himself. She supposed that he did. After all, his closest friends would have been Jedi and their numbers were...almost non-existent now.

And so her anger had faded and she accepted his shoulder to lean on with no little gratitude.

Behind her, she could hear the voices of the Senators, quietly discussing their plans for rebellion: plans that were made possible by Galen himself. She wondered if he could see them now. Wondered if he knew that he _had_ made a difference. That his sacrifice had not been taken lightly.

In her pocket, her hand closed over the small damaged holocron, seeking comfort from its hard, smooth surface against the pads of her fingers. Her eyes, lit with starlight, turned out across the expanse of the night sky. It was extraordinarily beautiful when viewed from the wild lands of Kashyyk; from the hut that had once housed a small, innocent Galen and his father.

She lifted the small object from her pocket and held it close to her chest – over her heart. She had not yet been able to bring herself to tamper with it, almost afraid as to what she might find out about him and his family. But if she did not discover and remember, then who would?

"What's that you have there?"

Juno half-turned her head, giving Kota a brief smile. The smile did not quite reach her eyes and it hadn't since the day of the rescue that had taken Galen from her. She tightened her grip on the holocron, hesitating only a moment, before opening her palm to show him. The pale yellow light emanated a soft warmth that seemed to soothe her pains.

"A Jedi holocron." Kota observed with some surprise. "Where did you get that from?"

"Starkiller." She did not use his real name with other people; even Kota. "He gave it to me before he left to rescue you and the Senators. It belonged to his father."

"Was he able to retrieve any information from the audio files?"

She shook her head. "No. There was no time. He didn't want it to be left forgotten again so I said I would take care of it for him." Really, she had no idea how the thing worked, though she would eventually gather up the courage to find out. Perhaps she would even ask Kota. Her eyes cast out to the sky again and the tightness of grief closed like a fist around her lungs.

Sensing her grief, the elderly Jedi set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's not really gone, Juno. Starkiller is now at one with the Force."

"You always knew who he was, didn't you?" Her voice was not accusing, but soft and…strangely enlightened.

"I suspected, yes."

"Then why did you help him? After all the things he had done?" She turned to look at him, trying to understand how he had been able to stand by and follow a man who had killed his friends and attempted to kill him.

"When he came to me in the bar seeking aid against the Empire, among all his dark thoughts, I glimpsed a small bright spot. I knew, then, that he was not completely under the hold of his Master. Knew that, if I aided him - if I could show him what it was like to be a Jedi - then that bright spot might grow bigger and brighter. It would blot out the darkness."

Juno stared at him.

"But I could not have done it alone. There was one thing that secured his change, Juno, and that was you."

* * *

"_Dead, he is now more powerful than ever. He was meant to root out the Rebels. His sacrifice will only inspire them. You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a single Rebel survives, this alliance that we have unwittingly created will be our undoing…"_

- The Emperor

* * *

END.

* * *

**Closing note:**

**When I begun writing this 65 page fan-fiction I never could have imagined the wonderful responses that I have received. I was more than a little afraid that I'd make a huge mess of it and embarrass myself. However, the responses I got were incredible and I'd like to thank you all for your support, friendly advice and chatter that we've had over the time. It really did help keep me motivated when I signed in to see people had reviewed and/or subscribed to my story.**

**I'd also like to take this opportunity to let you know of future fics I'm planning that you can keep a look out for, if you wish:**

**I've got a couple of one-shots in the works (both untitled as of yet). These will be set shortly after the end of the second game, just exploring the themes of:**

**- Jedi romance: right or wrong?**

**- Galen clone issues.**

**I'm also planning another one-shot that takes place between game 1 and 2, which is a continuation of this fic, in that it will focus on Juno and Kota and what they discover when they activate Kento's holocron.**

**Once those three are finished I'd also love to explore the possibilities of what might happen in game 3. This will probably be a longer piece which will have a number of chapters in, though unsure whether it will be as long as this one. I'll also need to do some major research into timelines and things to make sure what I do makes sense. So this one is some time off as of yet. If any of you wish to throw ideas back and forth with me for this, I'd be more than happy to.**

**After that, who knows! If my muse is still there, I might write some more. Otherwise I'll no doubt make a return once the third game comes into existence.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**MM~**


End file.
